A Marauder and a Lily
by hpfan99
Summary: COMPLETED! James is, as usual, obsessing over Lily. They both become head students and grow a little closer, moment by moment. There are failed attempts to impress and annoying stalker girls. Will Lily and James ever get together? LEJP fic.Read n' Review
1. Suprising News

**Author's Note: I'm really lazy and can't be bothered to put a disclaimer on every chapter, so, i'm just going to put it in this chapter:  
I don't own anything except a few characters and things i made up.  
Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

Suprising News

Lily Evans was sitting in a compartment in the Hogwart Express, with her best friends, Amy Johnson and Jenny Stevens.

Lily was a beautiful medium sized girl with auburn hair and startling green eyes that lit up her whole face. She was the smartest witch in her year and recieved top marks.

Jenny was the prettiest. She had a curvy figure, long honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Practically every boy fancied her but she wasn't all stuck up and showing off and she didn't think she was all that.

Amy was the smallest of the girls but the cutest. She had white blonde hair that hung just below her shoulder and she had crystal blue eyes. She was very friendly and was everybody's friend. She secretly had feelings for Remus Lupin.

"I'm gonna love this year at Hogwarts."Lily said, happily.

"Yeah, especially as you're Head Girl!"exclaimed Jenny as she stared into her heart shaped mirror, as she adjusted her hair.

"Who do you think will be Head Boy?...Remus?...Amos Diggory?"Suggested Amy.

"Probably one of them. If it isn't, it will probably be someone, sensible, considerate and hardwaorking, unlike that Potter."Replied Lily, rolling her eyes.

Jenny and Amy suddenly looked up.

"Speaking of James, did you see the Daily Prophet, this morning?"Asked Amy.

"Blew up the Ministry, did he?"Snorted Lily."And I don't see why you call him James.

"No!"Said Jenny, impatiently,"Look at this!" She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a newspaper.

Lily took the paper and began to read.

_"THE POTTER TRAGEDY Aurors were called to the Potter Mansion, late last night, due to Murder.  
William Potter, Head of Auror Office, and his wife, Iris Potter were found dead in their sitting room.  
It is believed that You-Know-Who killed them, as they were very skilled Aurors.  
Meanwhile, the Potters' son, James William Potter-"_

Lily, suddenly looked up.

"J-james, i-is he d-dead?"Lily whispered, tears forming in her startling green eyes.

"It's James, now, is it?"Smirked Amy."And, no. He's not dead."

Lily, giving a sigh of relief inside, but shrugging on the outside, looked back at the Paper.

_"Meanwhile, the Potters' son, James William Potter and his friend, Sirius Black was in a field not far away.  
They heard the uphold and informed the Auror Department. They also managed to FIGHT the Death Eaters and CAPTURED 3 including, Avery and Rookwood.  
The Wizarding World agree that it is a uncommon skill to take down highly dangerous Wizards at their age.  
Potter and Black have, both, recieved The Order of Merlin First Class. More details on page 4"  
_

"Potter and Black did THAT?"Lily Exclaimed.

"Um, yes. Everyone's talking about it."Jenny and Amy said, exactly at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"And it's back to Potter, now, is it?"Smirked Jenny, looking at Lily with glee.

"Why don't you just give him a chance?"Demanded Amy,"He really likes you."

"And he's super hot."Added Jenny.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, i will, NEVER go out with Potter!"

Amy and Jenny carefully avoided looking at each other. Lily noticed this.

"Well, it's true! Why won't anyone believe me!"

"Okay, okay. We get your point."Said Jenny, rolling her eyes. Lily never got cross like this except when they were talking about James. So, Jenny let it go.

"He's really irratating, though. I wish he'd just stop hexing Slytherins and STOP asking me out."Lily said, as she went into a deep thought...

_**Flashback**_

_First Year_

_"HEY! CARROT HEAD!"Yelled a voice. Lily groaned.  
"What do you want, Potter"  
"Levicorpus!" There was a flash of light and Lily swung into the air and turned upside down. "LET ME DOWN, POTTER"  
James and Sirius started laughing their heads off.(Lily wished their heads had fallen off.  
James came towards her, probably to annoy her more but then he stopped. He stood there staring. Lily grew nervous.  
"WHAT!" James looked at her intensely and said,"You're pretty. Will you go out with me"  
"WHAT!"Lily and Sirius yelled at the same time.  
"I said, Will you go out with me"  
"NO! I will NEVER go out with you, Potter!"Lily spat as James let her down. She stormed into the castle, furious._

_Second Year_

_"EVANS"  
Lily groaned. "What do you want, this time, Potter:  
"Will you go out with me"  
Lily sweetly moved towards him and leaned in his ear, as if she was about to whisper something. Then, she yelled, "NO"  
She walked away and James stared after her. "She likes me"  
Remus sighed and muttered,"Yep. She obviously like you."_

_Third Year_

_Lily was sitting in the common room, doing her homework.  
"EVANS"  
It startled her and she accidently spilt her ink all over her homework. She groaned(once again.  
"POTTER"She yelled in fury.  
James turned to Sirius and Remus."See, i told you she likes me. She yelled my name back"  
Lily marched towards him and whacked his head with her ink covered text book.  
"ARGH! I HATE YOU POTTER!" And she stomped up to the girls dormitory._

_Sixth Year_

_"Alright, Evans"  
"What do you want, Potter"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go"  
"NO! I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF IT WAS BETWEEN YOU AND THE GIANT SQUID! SO LEAVE ME ALONE"  
"Come on, Evans. You know you like me"  
Lily slapped him and stomped away.  
But to her suprise, he didn't say something stupid. When she peeked back, he was staring down at the floor, looking sad._

_**End of Flashback**_

Amy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, no! Lily, we're 5 minutes late for the Prefect Meeting"WHAT? See! Look what the subject of_ Potter_ made me do!"She said, as she jumped to her feet.

After rushing through the train, bumping into innocent bystanders and yelling apologies over their shoulders, Lily flung open the door and the two rushed in. All heads turned to them.

Awkward silence.

Grinning sheepishly at the people in the room, Lily and Amy took their seats.

Hastily, Lily mumbled,"I'm really, sorry for being late, everyone. My name is Lily Evans and i'm this year's Head Girl. I'm-"

She was cut off by a door banging open, as someone burst into the compartment.

Then the someone said, quickly,"Sorry, i'm late-Lost my way. I'm Head Boy, this Year. My name's James Potter."

Lily began to choke.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue this story. Please review even if you think this is the most stupidest story on the face of this planet.  
Trust me, it will only make me happier..(I know I'm weird)...**


	2. Getting Over With

Getting Over With

James sat down next to Lily and began to talk. Girls stared at him, admiringly, and boys grinned at him.

Beside the late Headboy, Lily was breathing hard. _Had Dumbledore gone insane over the summer? How could his choose POTTER to be Head Boy, after all the stupid pranks he played on people with his stupid friends!_

_Dumbledore's finally lost it. _Lily thought, shaking her head. _The old man cracked._

James looked at Lily, uncertainly."Earth to Evans..."He said, waving his hand infront of her face.

She looked up, startled.

"Oh, er..." She stuttered. _Well this is embarrassing._

"So, Lily and I are going to organize balls and we're going to patrol the school, twice a week. You and your partner need to choose, also, two days a week to schedule the patrol.

So, here's a sheet and you can fill your names down on the days your available"

Lily stared at James. Since when did he take things so seriously and so sensibly. Come to think of it, he hadn't even asked her out, yet.

James noticed the redhead, staring at him.

"Evans?"

She jumped for what seemed the eighth time that day.

"Sorry, I was-er-what were you saying?"She asked, feeling shame that she had to ask _Potter_ for something.

"I was asking which day, you're free to patrol."He repeated."And am i that ugly, Evans?"He added, referring to her staring at him.

She smiled slightly and said,"I'm okay on Mondays and Wednesdays."

He nodded and replied,"I'm okay, then, too"

As the meeting went on, Lily was shocked to notice that James had not showed off once, asked her out or flash that irratating smirk of his.

She decided that he must have a high fever.

* * *

After the meeting finished, the prefects went out, except for Remus, who was talking to James. 

Sirius Black, shot into the compartment. He went over to James and Remus and pretended to sob.

"Our little Jamsie is growing up. He's even Head Boy."He stopped pretending to sob.

"How did you become Head Boy, anyway, Prongs?" He asked, a smirk spreading across his handsome face.

James rolled his eyes at him.

"Padfoot, you've been asking me that, all summer. Moony should have gotten it, not me. Dumbledore probably had an accident."

"I agree on that one."

The three Marauders looked up. They hadn't noticed Lily.

Sirius smirked. "Oh, look, Prongsie! There's your lovely Lily-Flower."

Remus shook his head, tiredly.

"I am **NOT** his! And **DO NOT** call me Lily-Flower!"Lily fumed.

Sirius smirked even more, which made him look like the chesire cat(only with black hair), and said,"Oh, and temper, too"

Remus sighed and said,"Sirius, stop making fun of her. James, stop asking her out!"

"**BUT I WASN'T**!"James and Sirius said, both at the same time.

Remus rolled his eyes. James and Sirius, again at the same time, stuck their tongues out at him.

"I wasn't asking Evans out!"James protested.

Lily looked at him, feeling confused. For once, he was right. He hadn't ask her out, yet or tried to kiss her. Or, tried to blackmail her into going out with him, which was what happened last year. Let's just say that there was leopard printed underwear and a dung-beetle involved.

"Oh, yeah, which reminds me,"James started,"Evans, will you go-"

"**NO! I WON'T** go out with you, Potter!"She screamed, as she had done, many many times in the past."How many times do I have to tell you!"

James stared at her in bewilderment while Sirius started snorting with laughter.

"Evans, I wasn't going to ask you out. I was going to say,"Will you go to the Entrance Hall, after the feast, because McGonagall wants to see us."

Lily's face went as red as her hair, which made her look like she was on fire. Sirius fell onto the floor, laughing. Remus shot him a disgusted look.

"I-I-I-"She stuttered, totally embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it."Said James, with a bit of a pained look on his face.

"I-I have to go."Said Lily, quickly."See you at the Entrance Hall"

She couldn't have ran out quicker.

"Woah! You didn't ask her out, OR try to kiss her!" Sirius looked at James in amazement.

"It's great that you're finally showing her the real you, not the one, she hates."Smiled Remus.

James smiled a bit but shook his head."After the last slap she gave me, I realised that she hates me more than Snivellus"

Sirius and Remus patted him on the back, sympathetically.

"Well, you should get over her, mate."Said Sirius, soothingly.

"Yes."Agreed Remus."Wait! Did I just agree on what Sirius said!"

Sirius pretended to faint in shock. "Did Moony just agree what I said!"

James laughed."Anyway, you're right. I should get over her. This is our last year. We're gonna have fun. Though i wish she'd give me a chance"

Sirius and Remus looked at him sympathetically.

"It's time to get over her"

* * *

"I can't believe it!"Said Lily for the fifth time."He didn't even ask me out! Do you think he's planning some stupid joke on me?" 

Jenny and Amy rolled their eyes, also, for the fifth time.

"Lily, I think James is growing up."Said Amy, tiredly.

"James Potter? _Grow up_!"Snorted Lily,"Amy, there are many things in the world that go together. 'Potter' and 'Maturity' isn't one of them!"

"As I said before,"Sighed Jenny,"You don't even know him because you never gave him a chance, so why _don't _you?"

Lily fumed up."I am NEVER going out with James _POTTER_!"

Amy and Jenny, jumped up, startled.

"Alright, alright, we get it. You're the one going on about him-"Started Jenny.

"Besides, I thought you might be relieved, he's not asking you out anymore. I mean, you hated it." Amy finished

"Of course, I hate it! I AM relieved he's not constantly asking me out. I would never go out with him, as he's a ignorant, stuck-up, arrogant, concieted, stupid-"

Lily was cut off by a booming voice.

"We have, now, arrived at Hogsmead Station. Please leave your luggage behind."

"Listen, Lily. I think James is finally getting over you."Said Amy.

"I think you also need to get over the fact that he's... well, what you think he is"

Lily sighed.

"You're right. I should get over it"

Amy and Jenny sighed with relief and they walked out of the train.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	3. New Responsibilities

**New Responsibilities**

After the feast, Lily headed to the Entrance Hall to meet James. Her thoughts were in slight confusion. During the feast, James hadn't stared at her or flashed that irratating smirk of his or did ten-thousand stupid things that he always did to attract her attention in the beginning of the year.

The one time their eyes met, he had merely nodded at her and looked away. The most weird thing was the fact that he hadn't asked her out.

_"Woah, Lily! Have you noticed? James hasn't asked you out OR tried to kiss you, yet! He barely looked at you!"Exclaimed Jenny."Did something happen at the Prefect Meeting?"_

_Lily opened her mouth but it was Amy who answered."No, I couldn't believe it, either! He didn't make an idiot out of himself!" _

Lily shook her head as she walked on."Ugh, I should really stop caring about Potter's annoying habits."She thought, rolling her eyes at herself.

She was so deep in thought that she walked right past the Entrance hall and walked straight into the wall...and fell.

"OW!"She yelled, as she clutched her leg. Someone held out their hand and she gratefully took it and the person pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks."She said, as she looked up into the face of the person who kindly helped her up. It was James. Lily went bright red.

"I-I-I-" She seemed to say this a LOT these days.

"You should really watch where you're going, Evans. It might be the Suit of Armour, next."James said, smiling.

Lily blinked. Now, she was **REALLY** confused. First, he hadn't asked her for a date in return.

Mostly, he wasn't flashing that irratating smirk of his and announcing to the whole school on how he helped her up, with exaggerated features.

He was... giving her a normal smile.

"Er, Evans? Are you just going to stand there and stare into space?"

"Oh..Sorry."She said, snapping into reality."Where do we meet Professor McGonagall?"

"We have to wait here-"

He cut of as Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Oh good, you're here, Potter. Evans." She said, briskly nodding to each of them."You need to follow me. Your dormitory is, now, ready."

Both Lily and James' jaws dropped.

"I have to share a dormitory with..._**HIM?**_!"

"You mean, I can't be with the other Marauders?!"

McGonagall looked at the sternly. "You have to get out of old habits. You have new responsibilities, now."

Lily and James looked at each other, bewildered and then ran up to catch up with McGonagall's brisk walk.

They stopped at the portrait of Bernard the Bearded.

"Pumpkin Pasties." Said McGonagall said in a low voice that only they could hear.

Immediately, the potrait changed into a door.

Lily and James stepped into the room after McGonagall and gasped.

The room was painted in Gryffindor colors. There were to armchairs and a sofa. There was, also, a stove which could produce any food at command(much to James' delight).

There was a library just about smaller than the school one. Lily gaped at this.

There were three doors left. Their rooms. When they opened the doors, it was amazing.

There was a four poster bed, an armchair, a bookcase, a desk and a chair. There was a bay window that had a very lovely view of the Hogwarts Grounds,

They had a bathroom, each which was a miniature version of the Prefects' Bathroom.

The last door was a direct link to the Gryffindor Common room, which only they could use, with a password.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Said Professor McGonagall."You can change the password, anytime." She walked out of the door and shut it softly. The door opened again. "Oh, and Miss Evans? Please try to keep Mr Potter alive." Giving a rare smile at them, she walked out of the room.

Lily and James looked at each other.

There was a silence.

Lily blushed."Well, I'd better get unpacking. I got loads of stuff to organize."

James raised his eyebrows.

"No need. You can do it in a second."

He pointed his wand at her suitcase and waved it, muttering a spell. Everything fell into place. All her clothes folded themselves and shot into the wardrobe.

Her books flew neatly into the bookcase in alphabetical order. Her best quill and a nice notebook sat on the desk, neatly.

Lily gasped."How on earth did you do that?"

James chuckled.

"Household charms. My mum used them all the time, she-" Then he broke off. He had turned rather pale.

Lily awkwardly shuffled her feet and stared at the floor.

"It must be awful..."She muttered, uncertainly.

James' expression suddenly changed from sadness to fierce determination.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Anyway, I'm going to get Voldemort back for what he did. Not only what he did to my parents but to other people as well. For all the things he did!" He said fiercely.

Lily didn't really know what to say to that one, so she remained silent.

James finally spoke."I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Evans."

Lily looked up to see his retreating back.

"Good night...James."

Before she realised what she'd said, James closed his door after himself, smiling softly as the words,"Good night...James." replayed in his mind. But then hefrowned and sighed..

Giving up Lily Evans was going to be hard...

* * *

I know this chapter might have been boring but please please pretty please review. Critisism will probably do me good. 


	4. Hurt

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and your support! This is the new chapter for A Marauder and a Lily. Enjoy!

* * *

Hurt

A week later, James was still trying to get over Lily, while Lily remained confused.

The old James would have used the Heads' Meetings as a chance to ask her out. But now? He barely looked at her.

She didn't even like him, so this was relief for her. But then, why was there a odd feeling in her stomach every time he went past her? Was she missing his attention and the way he smiled at her? Why was she feeling as if something was missing everytime he didn't ask her out?

Was Lily starting to like James Potter?

_"NO!"_Lily thought, furiously_."I don't and never will like Potter!"_

And then, to her suprise, another voice popped into her head.

_**"You know you like him..."**_

_"NO I DON'T!...Wait! Who the heck are you!"_

_**"Yourself, stupid! You know you like James. No need to deny it."**_

_"I do NOT like POTTER!"_

**_"Do too."_**

_"DO NOT!"_

**_"Do too."_**

_"I DO NOT!"_

**_"Yes you do. Otherwise, why are you missing the attention he used to give you? Or the way he used to ask you out? You ARE falling for him! So face it!"_**

_"No i am NOT!"_

_**"Don't try denying it! I should know. I mean, I AM you, after all."**_

Then another voice spoke, but out of Lily's head.

"Miss Evans? I believe I asked you a question?"Came the sharp voice of McGonagall. As Lily jerked out of her thoughts.

People around her sniggered. Lily Evans NEVER lost focus.

Lily couldn't take all the pressure around her and finally burst out,

**"I AM NOT FALLING FOR JAMES POTTER! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!"**

There was a silence. Most people burst out laughing. Some looked at her oddly and decided that they would avoid her in the future.

Lily gasped. _Did she just yell that out loud?_ She had forgotten that she was in Transfiguration class.

She went bright red and looked around at all the people laughing at her.

Then she met one person's eye. The person wasn't laughing or smiling. He had a blank look on his face.

Even though he tried his level best to hide his expression, he couldn't shield the disappointment and hurt in his eyes.

She looked into his hazel eyes and tried to show she was sorry with her startling green eyes. But she didn't know she had torn his heart apart into pieces.

He looked away.

The bell rang, dismissing the class. He jumped up and he was the first one to run out of the class. He went out without looking back.

Lily stared after him, feeling tears well up behind her eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stood up. She gathered all her things and walked out of the class, trying to ignore everything around her and trying not to cry.

Why did she feel like this? Why?

* * *

Wow, that's another chapter done. Sorry it was a bit short. The next chapter's coming very soon and I'll make sure it's longer.

Please don't forget to revew...those reviews mean the world to me.

hpfan99


	5. Attack of Allanah

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! They made me really happy! I told you that I'd update sooner, so here's the new chapter! This chapter is longer than the other ones...I think.**

* * *

Attack of Allanah

James stared out of the window in the Marauders' dormitory. He saw laughing students, fighting couples and some reading books. He let out a sigh.

Ever since the incident in the Transfiguration Class, the week before, he had been very quiet and rather stiff.

His friends were become more and more worried about him. He didn't want to play pranks, he didn't... well, he didn't really want to do anything except look out of that stupid window.

"Prongs?"

No answer. More staring out of the window.

"Prongs..."

"I just need some time to think."

Sirius and Remus sighed.

"We'll come back later.

After they left, James closed his eyes. He fell back onto a chair and thought...

_Why? Why did she hate him so much? Sure, he made fun of her in First Year but that was years ago. The past few weeks, they had been getting along very well. James had thought, mabye just mabye he had a chance somewhere._

_But he knew, now, that it was impossible. Why couldn't Lily just give him a chance? She was the reason he got out of bed every day. His parents were gone and only the Maruders were left...and Lily._

_He knew Lily never really liked him but he didn't imagine that she hated him. He had always convinced himself that she liked him back, but now? It wasn't working._

_He had tried to forget about her and every morning, he would wake up and think to himself,"Today is the day when I forget all about Evans." But when he walked down to breakfast, he would meet her beautiful eyes and fall under her spell, again._

_Away from all these things, he never imagined she hated him._

_What she yelled out in Transfiguration echoed in his mind like some kind of ghostly record._

_He had met her eye and he had seen some kind of pleading in them but she'd probably felt sorry for him. He had walked out feeling hurt and torn._

_Since then, he had avoided her. Or rather, she avoided him._

Then he suddenly came to a decision. He would talk to her after the Prefect Meeting. Mabye she would give him a chance if she knew how much he cared for her. He knew his feelings for her were real. He'd never felt such strong emotions to anyone before. Before this year, they were little feelings but now he knew it was love.

With that, he stood up and went to join his friends for dinner.

He walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Sirius.

"Hey! Get off that seat! That seat's reserved for James!" Sirius snapped without even looking at him.

James stifled a laugh and said,"It IS James."

Sirius spun around faster than Superman and yelled,"PRONGS!"

James smiled and helped himself to some bread.

"So, James, are you okay, now?"Asked Remus, smiling.

"Yup."James replied, cheerfully.

Sirius was about to say something but his happy expression turned to an alarmed one and he whispered, urgently, to James,"Allanah Alert!"

James yelped and dived under the table. Peter looked petrified. Sirius and Remus smirked.

A pretty Ravenclaw girl with white blond hair came over to the Gryffindor table. She had grey eyes and drew attention from everyone.

She stopped at in front of the Marauders.

She put a pretty smile on her lips."Hi, Sirius. Hi, Remus." She ignored Peter who was still shaking with fear.

"So, where's Jamesie?"She asked, smoothing her hair."I thought i saw him come in. I thought he might want to go to the next Hogsmead trip."

Sirius and Remus sighed with frustration. Sirius replied,"He's not here. We wouldn't tell you where he is, anyway."

Allanah pouted and then smiled."Ten Chocolate Frogs." She held some out.

"DONE!"Yelled Sirius, snatching them out of her hand."He's-"

"SIRIUS!"Snapped Remus."How can you do that to your friend! It's very inconsiderate, not to mention it's-"

"- under the table!"

Remus sighed. Why was he friends with these people?

There was a ruffling sound under the table as James crawled, desperately trying to get away. But Allanah caught him..

"Jamesie-Poo!"She shrieked."What on earth were you doing down there! My poor baby!_They_ put you here, didn't they?"

When she said "They", she glared at Remus and Sirius. _That was it. Remus needed new friends._

"I-I-I-"

"So, I was wondering if you had a date for Hogsmead. You can go with me, can't you?"

James looked pleadingly at Sirius, Remus and Peter. But Sirius was too busy eating chocolate frogs and Peter was still looking petrifed.

It was Remus who came to his rescue.

"James is very busy, that day. James and i were planning to go to Hogsmeade by ourselves."

He put lots of emphasis on "Ourselves."

Allanah huffed and stormed back to the Ravenclaw Table.

"She's gone."Remus said. James let a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Moony. I owe you one."

Then he turned to Sirius and Peter and snapped,"Thanks a bunch."

Peter missed James' sarcastic tone and replied,"Anytime."

Sirius looked sorry and said,"Sorry, mate. But it was a good deal."

James let out a dramatic sigh."It looks like Moony's the only one i can trust. It looks like he'll be my Best Man if i ever have a wedding."

Sirius' jaw dropped."**_NO NO NO NO NO NO_**!"

Remus smirked."Alright!"

"I'm sorry, Prongs! Please forgive me..."

Sirius kept continuing. Remus smiled more widely each time.

Then bell went.

"James, it's time for the Prefect Meeting."Remus said.

"Oh, right."Said James."Let's go."

James and Remus went to the usual meeting place.

Lily entered and James tried not to meet her eye.

The meeting finshed and the Prefects practically ran out, eager to catch up with their friends.

"You go on. I'll see you later." James told Remus, who was waiting to walk back with him to the common room.

Lily and James were the only ones left in the room. Lily looked away and was leaving but James stopped her.

"Lily, I want to talk to you."

Lily stopped and turned around. She eyed him, nervously.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! You can see how James and Lily's conversation goes. They might get together or I might be meanand cause major heartbreak for poor James.The next chapter is coming soon. I thought it out, so it will be here, shortly. So, look out for the next chapter!  
Please remember to review. It only takes two minutes. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I think the next chapter will be called, "Can't Break Thru."**


	6. The Conversation

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your fab reviews! Anyway, I said I'd update soon, so here it is! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Conversation

"I need to tell you something."

Lily looked down at the floor and said, nervously,"Um, okay."

James took a deep breath and began to explain...

"Lily, I know I wasn't very nice to you during the first semester in our First year, but that day I turned you upside down, I began to like you.  
Since then, I began to fall in love with you. I know I acted like a prat but it was for your attention. I realise, now, that those kind of things don't impress you.  
I think you're really beautiful and special. I love you, Lily."

Lily looked up, her eyes soft.

James breathed out, relieved that she hadn't she hadn't screamed at him or thrown something at him.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"James asked, his eyes full of hope.

Suddenly, her soft eyes glazed and became hard.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME OUT AGAIN, AREN'T YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED BUT YOU HAVEN'T CHANGE **ONE BIT**!-"She yelled at him.

"Lily-"James tried to say.

"YOU ARE SUCH A CONCIETED PIG-HEAD, POTTER! I CANNOT BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOUR STUPID SPEEECH EVEN FOR ONE SECOND! **I HATE YOU!**"

"Lily! I meant every word i said! I meant the fact that I love you! I just want to sort this out."

"I'll **NEVER** go out with you, Potter!"

Lily said this with such force that James nearly fell back.

Then, James looked down at the ground, his eyes filled with sorrow and he stared down as if he expected the ground to sink him in.

He felt so distraught. He had confessed his heart to her and she had turned him down. Worse, she hated him.

"I know you, Potter. You're probably trying to trick me! _Aren't you!_" Lily snapped, suddenly.

Suddenly, anger came over James and it flared straight out.

**"KNOW ME! YOU KNOW ME! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHO I AM! HOW! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE A CHANCE TO KNOW ME! YOU NEVER GAVE A MINUTE OF THE DAY TO KNOW ME!**

**ALL YOU DID WAS THROW INSULTS IN MY FACE AND MADE OUT YOU KNEW ME! I DEFENDED YOU WHENEVER SOMEONE WAS HURTING YOU! I TRIED CHANGING FOR YOU! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!**

**ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME AS IF I'M SOME SORT OF CRIMINAL! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A PIECE OF SCUM! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! I STILL DEFENDED YOU! I STILL CHANGED FOR YOU!**

**BUT ALL YOU'RE DOING IS HURT ME, HUMILIATE ME AND TREAT ME LIKE SOME KIND OF HORRIBLE PERSON! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! A PERSON CAN'T BE WHATEVER _YOU _WANT THEM TO BE, EVANS! I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT AND NEITHER ARE YOU!**

**I'VE BEEN CHASING AFTER YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS! I'M SORRY BUT I DO NOT JUST WASTE SEVEN YEARS OF MY LIFE FOR ANYTHING! I REALLY FELT SOMETHING FOR YOU, EVANS!**

**I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! BUT NOW? MABYE YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT! YOU'RE ALWAYS COMPLAINING ABOUT ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU I AM!**

**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** He yelled.

James turned around and stormed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him, his eyes full of anger, madness and pain.

Lily stood there, still as a statue. Her eyes were wide and was staring at the spot he stood at. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell onto her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's how their conversation went. I know it might have been a little harsh on Lily but i think she deserves it. She has much more to loose on the next few chapters. I'm sorry this chapter was really short but i'll make sure i update really really soon.  
I wanted this chapter to be kind of short, so the next chapter's a kind of a suspense. Anyway, please review. Then, i'll update.**


	7. Sudden Realisation

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in ages...Well, here's the new chapter, "Sudden Realisation". This is the longest chapter i've ever written!**

**Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful reviews! The make me smile so hard that one day, my mouth will be fixed in a permanent smile...Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sudden Realisation

Lily walked out of the room, wiping her tears. She only walked few steps when Jenny and Amy stood infront of her.

Lily was suprised."Oh, hey. What are you two doing here?"

Jenny and Amy showed no sign of friendliness. They just stood there, arms crossed and anger in their eyes.

Finally Amy spoke."I decided to wait for you until you finished talking with James. Jenny was coming back from the library, so we both decided to wait for you."

"We heard what you said to James."Said Jenny, her voice cold.

Lily blinked. She didn't know why they were being like this.

"Don't you think what you yelled at James was harsh?"Amy snapped, her voice as cold as ice.

Lily jumped, not because Amy had spoken loudly, but because, she had never seen or heard Amy be this harsh, before.

"Well,"Started Lily,"I don't know what's so harsh about what i said! He was being an ignorant prat again! He was **ASKING ME OUT, AGAIN**! HE-"

Jenny interrupted."That's what your problem is! You never give him a chance! He changed for you, this year! But what did you do! You just hurt him! That's what you always do! And you're the one being the immature prat! And what's he supposed to do if he likes you! Of course he has to ask you out! It's a completely normal thing, so face it!"

Lily was startled and then her temper rose."**ME? AN IMMATURE PRAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! BUT THEN, YOU WOULDN'T, WOULD YOU! ALL YOU DO IS TRY TO SEEK ATTENTION! You don't understand! You just want guys to like you! All you are is a SLUT!**"

When Lily finished, Lily realised what she'd just said. She clapped her hand over her mouth and then dropped it and opened her mouth to say something but Jenny interrupted.

Jenny's eyes seemed to be on fire and she slapped Lily hard across her face, before she said,

"That's it. For the last six years, I've been a good friend and tried to understand your feelings. Everytime you fell out with someone, I stood by you and stuck up for you!  
Guess what, Evans! I've had enough! I'm sick of your ignorant ways and your stupid temper! All you do is flare up at people for no reason! And if anyone's a attention seeking prat and a slut, it's you!"

Lily's eyes hardened at Jenny's last words. She opened her mouth to say something but once again, Jenny interrupted her.

"Yes, Evans. I'm insulting you! Do you think **THAT** highly of yourself! So, basically, it's ok for you to insult me but it's not ok for me to insult you! It's not just about me, either! You've been calling James an "arrogant git" for the last seven years, Evans! But really, if you actually, look at it, you're the one who has the stupid pride! You don't think **ANYTHING** is good enough for you, **DO YOU?**! Face it, Evans! You're not everything! I'm sorry that I wasted my precious time with you! Oh, and take your stupid bracelet back!"

With that, she took the bracelet off and threw it directly at Lily's face. Jenny's aim was incredibly good, being the Gryffindor Chaser, so the Friendship Bracelet that Lily had given them in their first year hit Lily, hard.

She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Amy and Lily alone in the corridor.

Lily's eyes were filled up with tears**(A/N: Don't feel sorry for her!)** as Jenny walked away. She turned to Amy.

"A-amy, y-you don't think that, do you?"She asked pleadingly, hoping that Amy would understand.

But Amy didn't give her that comfort. Instead, she gave her a look that could make Voldemort run away, screaming and yelling,"**MOMMY**!".

"You know what, Evans? Jenny's right. You're wrong! Did you get that, Evans? For the first time in your pathetic life, you're wrong!"

She began to walk away, but when she had reached the stairs, she turned back and said,"Oh, and Evans? Consider our friendship **OVER**!"

And then, she took off the friendship bracelet that Lily had given her and tore it off her wrist and flung it on the floor as she walked away, leaving seven years of friendship behind her.

Lily stared after her and crumpled up, crying, for the second time, that night. She stood up and picked up the damaged bracelets.

She closed her eyes, hanging onto them, tightly.

More tears fell down her pale skin.

She began to make her way to the Heads' Dormitory but then, remembered so she went down to the grounds, by the lake to have a good cry...

She sat down, beneath a tree and cried. She thought about the situation she was in. She felt anger, loss, misery, desperation...many feelings that could fill up an entire book. She didn't mean what she said to Amy and Jenny. She was jealous of Amy's quiet temper. She envied Jenny's friendliness with everyone. She was confused and hurt at the fact that James had tried to make her believe he loved her, just to date her. She felt insecure after Petunia had branded her a freak and disowned her as a sister. It had just been six years of hurt and pent-up feelings rushing out at once.

She was sick of crying and moping, so she decided to have a walk. She got to the Quiddtich Pitch, knowing that it would be deserted. But someone was already there.

A person, who she recognised immediately.

James was sitting on a bench, his head in his hands.

Lily looked nervously at him. As she looked at him, she felt a weird thing in her stomach.

Sensing, someone's presence, James looked up, sharply, whipping his wand out. When he saw it was her, he drew it back.

_Their eyes met._

As she looked into his eyes, she saw hurt, anger, misery, frustration. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

As she kept staring into his hazel eyes, for some reason, she wanted to drop on to the ground and weep. She wanted to say she was sorry and beg him to forgive her...

But the words didn't come out.

Finally, James looked away.

"What are you doing here, Evans?"

Lily, shivering at the coldness of his voice, replied,"I-I, well, I just want-"

James cut in.

"You want what? What do you want, _this _time Evans? My death! Even more pain and misery for me? Haven't you done enough!"He shot out.

Lily felt tears coming to her eyes, again. Why on earth did she feel like this in front of him? It was something, she'd never felt before.

She choked out,"I-I-I only wanted to-"

James cut her off again.

"Forget it, Evans. Since you won't shove off,**_ I_ **will!"

After the last word came from his lips, he turned and walked away, towards the entrance.

Lily stood there, in shock. Now, crying. He had never been like that to her, ever. But then, she remembered the times that she had hurt him and rejected him, like that.

She wondered, once again, what the feeling she felt was. The weird feeling in her stomach whenever she was around James. She stood there for ages, still as a statue.

Then she came to a sudden realisation..

She realised now.

She realised something she would have never admitted in a million years.

She was in love with James. Maybe she always had been.

**Lily Evans was in love with James Potter.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that's yet another chapter done. Chapters seem to fly by. I'll make sure i update soon. Anyway, please review...I love all your reviews! They mean the world to me!**


	8. Gone

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while... Anyway, thank you all for your great reviews! This is the new chapter, "Gone".

* * *

**

Gone

A week had gone by and Lily still wasn't on speaking terms with Jenny, Amy or James.

She had just had dinner and was sitting in the NEWTs study hall and was trying to focus her Charms homework.

But there was things distracting her.

She looked over at the other side of the room, where Amy and Jenny were comparing answers and passing notes. Then, she watched them laugh at some joke Amy had told.

She stared at them, longingly, wishing she was there with them, laughing with them.

She sighed and tried to focus on her textbook but miserably failed, once again.

She looked around the classroom and then, her eyes focused on another person.

James.

The word echoed in her mind, as she stared at him. He was doing his homework and seemed to be lost on a question. He ran a hand through his, already messy hair, with a confused look on his face.

Lily couldn't help but smile and think it was cute. She found it ironic how she had always complained about how he showed off his messed up hair, but now she found it somewhat attractive. Then, she remebered. They weren't talking.

At Prefect meetings, James just ignored her and refused to meet her eye.

Lily thought about Jenny, Amy and James.

Lily had felt angry with them at first, but now she realised something. They were right.

But what got her most was that, she had lost her friends...and James.

For that, she hated and blamed herself.

_"They were right. I am selfish and arrogant and I never give anyone a chance. I hate myself! Why didn't I give James a chance? He must have really loved me to put up with me and wait for me for all these years! I loved him all this time, I won't deny it. Why did I have to realise it now! We could have been great together! But I've just blown it!"_

After thinking this, she felt a tear of frustration slide down her cheek.

At her frustration, she picked up her Charms textbook and hit herself hard on the head with it.

Suprised at the pain, she staggered back at fell onto the floor.

She picked herself up put her hand over her aching head.

When she looked up, everyone in the room was looking at her. They began to snigger.

Lily blushed, and sat back down on her seat, her face hiding behind her hair.

She looked up just in time to see Jenny and Amy roll their eyes and turn back to their work.

She saw James follow suit.

When she saw it, she had an aching pain in her heart.

She felt like crying again...she began to wonder if she'd ever win them back.

The bell rang, dismissing the class and startling everyone.

But it had a opposite effect on Lily. It gave her an idea.

She would talk to James...

* * *

It was nine o clock at night when, James walked out of the class, with Sirius and Remus. 

They were talking about a prank but James' mind was somewhere else.

Lily.

He had felt so hurt when she had yelled at him after the Prefect Meeting.

But, he had to move on, now.

It was good for both him and Lily.

If he didn't move on, he'd be like this forever.

It was time to move on completely and this time, he meant it.

A voice interupted his thoughts.

"Um, Prongs? Are you with us?" Sirius asked.

James nodded, and said,"I need some fresh air. I'll see you guys, later."

James went outside and walked by the lake. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

He was beginning to think about his situation when another voice interupted. He half groaned and opened his eyes.

Standing infront of him was a very pretty Ravenclaw girl with honey blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes.

Her name was Katelin Ford. She was one of the smartest witches in Seventh Year and was kind to everyone.

"Um, James...are you alright?"

James blinked.

"Er, well. I- um. I-I mean, yes."He stuttered.

She smiled, making herself look even more pretty.

"You don't look okay. Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just, well...i don't know what to do. I really liked this girl but she hates me. I've like her for ages but recently, she blew up at me and she hates me even more. She's done it before but this time, it's different. I really don't know what to do."

Katelin's eyes softened.

"I know how that feels. Y'know rejection and hurt. My parents were murdered a while ago and my boyfriend, Amos Diggory, broke up with me."

James looked at her. For some reason, he felt so relaxed with her. It was good having someone know exactly how you were feeling.

Then, he decided.

"You know what?"James said, suddenly."I'm gonna move on. It's no use chasing after her. It's a waste of time."

Katelin nodded, understandingly."Yeah. I did that, too. I found out Amos was cheating on me with my best friend, Charlene."

James held her hand softly. They both looked up at the stars in the dark sky.

"It's a beautiful night."Katelin said, softly.

"Yeah."James replied, just as softly.

They looked into each other's eyes.

They began to lean towards each other.

* * *

Lily was looking for a certain person, everywhere. But he wasn't anywhere in sight. She had been running around the castle. 

She ran into Sirius Black.

"Er, hey, Black. Have you seen James?" She asked, gasping for breath.

Sirius looked suprised and said,"Um, yeah. I've seen him. He told me he was going outside."

"Oh, thanks..."Lily said, before she started running off, again.

Before she got far, she heard a voice say,"And it's James, now, is it?"

She turned and smiled at the grinning face of Sirius Black.

She ran, making her way towards the exit of the castle, knocking people over.

She finally got outside and saw two people sitting by the lake. Not bothering to give them detention for staying out late, she went to the Quidditch Pitch. But he wasn't there.

She went near Hagrid's Hut but he wasn't there, either.

She was about to give up and walk back in when she noticed something.

The people sitting by the lake were, now, kissing passionately.

Screwing up her face in disgust, she turned to walk back in.

But she stopped.

She span around and stared.

She gasped as the couple kept going on.

Her eyes filled up with tears

It was James. James who was by the lake.

Tears fell down Lily's cheeks.

She turned around and ran back inside the castle, towards her dormitory, sobbing. She burst open her bedroom door ran in. She fell into her bed and cried.

She cried harder as she realised.

Realised the fact that James had moved on.

Moved on and was gone.

And what hurt most? She'd never even given him a chance.

She'd lost what she never had, but why did it hurt so much?

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Before you start throwing stuff at me for making James go for someone else, hear me out... I can't make up my mind, whether i want James to end up with Katelin or Lily at the end of the story... So you guys, review and tell me which one.  
And Katelin isn't horrible, she is a nice, kind person. So, anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and who should end up, together.  
Thanks for reading!**


	9. Breaking News

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all your reviews! Well, as you wanted Lily and James to be together...your wish is my command, though they won't get together just yet.  
Anyway, i hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**

Breaking News

Few weeks had gone by. Katelin and James were apparently the "Hottest Couple" in Hogwarts.

Everyone talked about them as they watched them admiringly and wanted to be like them.

Except the, "I Love James Potter Club" and, "Sirius Black and James Potter Lovers Club", who didn't hesitate to throw death stares and hexes at Katelin.

Allanah also seemed to be hating Katelin. She would follow the couple around and when they were least expecting it(when they were about to kiss), she would jump out of her hiding place and start chatting away about random things.

But other than that, everyone admired the couple.

On the other sideof the story, the professors noticed that Lily was strangely quiet and didn't practically leap up to answer a question.

Jenny and Amy seemed to notice this, as well. They would look at Lily and then look at each other, worriedly. Then, they'd remember and turn back to whatever they were doing as they sighed.

Anyway, Lily was walking to her dormitory after Transfiguration. Her head was in her textbook, concentrating on Animagus transformations.

_"-To make an Animagus Transformation Potion take unusual skill and talent. Most wizards cannot make the potion or perform the complex spell after drinking the potion._

_That is why the Ministry of Magic keeps close watch on ones that make the potion, since anything could go wrong._

_After the transformation, it is a demand that you register at the Ministry of Magic to give them details on the characteristics of the animal you turn into._

_If you are an unregistered animagus, it is a life-time sentence in the grimmist wizard prison, Azkaban, which is located in the British territory in the North Sea._

_Also, it is crucial that-"_

"Oh! Doesn't James and Katelin make the **BEST** couple? They are so good together!-"

Lily was interrupted in her intense reading as she heard the name,"James".

Her head snapped up from the textbook she was reading and she turned around do fast that she pulled a muscle on her neck.

She had done alot of this, these days.

She frowned as the two giggling Hufflepuff girls kept going on about James and Katelin.

"I know! Katelin is SO pretty! I wish I could be just like her!"

Lily's frown turned into a glare that could kill Voldemort on the spot.

"They look good together! James is so handsome and Katelin is, like, the prettiest girl in school!-"

Lily's patience finally snapped and she let out a scream of frustration.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING BITCHES!"

The everyone in the corridor stopped and turned around to stare at her. People in classrooms came out to see what was happening.

As everyone's eyes stared at her, she felt her face turning bright red.

Eventually, people started snickering.

Lily took this as a cue to run away as fast as she could.

She ran to the safety of her dormitory and flung herself on the couch, cursing herself for having an uncontrollable temper.

About 5 minutes later, James walked in.

The relationship between them wasn't as weary as before. To Lily, James seemed to be cheerful these days. So even though they weren't best friends, they were still on speaking terms.

James sat on the couch in front of her.

He didn't say anything. Lily didn't either. She kept her head between the two cushions. For a few seconds, there was a silence.

Finally James spoke."Hey, Evans, what's all this about you running around, screaming random and offensive things in the corridors?"

Lily's head seemed to fly up.

She looked at him in shock."How do **YOU** know about that!"

"Everyone knows about it. Apparently, it's going to be Breaking News in the _'Hogwarts Gossip Times'_. It's supposedly going to be titled,_'Evans' Crazy Outburst Habit'_."

Lily's face looked horrified as if she saw herself in the mirror, bald as an egg.

"WHAT! THAT'S ONLY HAPPENED ONCE! AND WHY ARE THEY PUBLISHING IT, ANYWAY! WHY CAN'T THEY MIND THEIR OWN BUISNESS!"

James took a look at Lily's face which looked like a tomato being boiled.

He smirked as he said,"Well, they are the press after all and they seem to think that the "Evans Incident" was interesting. Oh, and I know for a fact that it wasn't your first time."

Lily's horrified face moulded into a confused one."What do you mean I did it more than once?"She demanded.

"Well let me remind you...the last time you had an outburst, you yelled,"I HATE JAMES POTTER! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!", in the middle of Transfiguration Class. Then, in sixth year, you happened to scream out, "PETUNIA DURSLEY IS AN IMMATURE, DISCRIMINATING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FREAK!". Then, in fifth year-"

"OKAY! OKAY! No need to remind me! So I have a bad temper! But that doesn't mean everyone in the freaking school needs to talk about it!"

James smirked even more.

"Well, I happened to do somre research, a while ago, on tempers. The article in the Daily Prophet said that, 'Counceling is an effective way to treat mental illness. Divination also helps cut down bad tempers and raging fits.'"

Lily looked like she was about to throw something."I DO NOT NEED COUNCELLING! AND I HAVE NOT GOT A MENTAL PROBLEM AND I DON'T THROW FITS, EITHER! AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO THAT OLD BAT WHO PRETENDS SHE'S A SEER, FOR ADVICE, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"She yelled at the top of her voice.

James looked serious and said,"Dear me. Sounds like you're throwing a fit. Mabye I should call St Mungo's Department for Mental Illness."

Lily glared daggers at him. She opened her mouth to snap something but she suddenly noticed the sparkle in James' eyes that had been there all along.

Then, she realised. Then, for some reason, she began to laugh. James burst, too and joined in the laughter.

"You know, I actually believed you about the Breaking News thing!"

James laughed even harder."I know! You actually fell for that! You should have seen your face when I said it!"

He was clutching the couch for support, as he continued laughing.

Then, unexpectly, a cushion flew at him hitting him directly on the head.

He looked up, sharply and saw Lily's laughing face.

He grinned and grabbed her. Then, he attacked her with tickles.

She shrieked. She collasped in his arms, laughing.

They fell onto the couch. Suddenly, everything went silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily spoke."James, does this mean we're friends?"

James was quiet for a minute but said,"If you want us to be."

Lily smiled,"Of course i want us to be friends! Listen, James...about the time i yelled at you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst out like that, I-"

James put his hand up, interrupting her."Forget about that. I was a jerk, too. Let's just be friends."

He smiled at her and stood up."Well, I'll be going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."She said back. She watched as he walked into his room and shutting the door, softly.

She tried to ignore the feeling that the thought of him gave her.

They were friends now.

Friends.

That was a good thing, wasn't it?

But why was there a aching and gripping pain in her heart?

Then she knew she wanted to be more than friends.

But it was hopeless.

She sighed as she stood up and retreated to her room.

She lay on her bed but didn't sleep. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

All night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. I personally found it boring. I'll make sure that next time, it will be much more interesting. I hope.  
Anyway, please review.  
Oh, and if you hate my lack of updating, please try reading one of my oneshots. Especially,'Everthing I'm Not'. I try to write a oneshot every week. Hopefully i can come up with ideas for them.  
If you have suggestions, please feel free to tell me.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Make sure you keep on reading...**


	10. Life Isn't Fair

**A/N: Hey thanks for all you're reviews... For once, i've actually replied to them, just underneath, so you can look at them before the story or after.  
Anyway, please enjoy the story and keep on reading!**

**harry-an-ginny**: Yes, Lily will be together with her friends, soon... it might be in the next chapter. By the way, thanks for reviewing!

**mrspadfoot4eva**: They'll be together eventually. It won't be that long. Please keep reading...goes down onto knees and begs

**ridiculouslyriddikulus**: Thanks for all your support and reviews! It really encourages me...

**cosmopolitan**: Thanks for being so enthusiastic about the story! It makes me really happy...

**shmokey-bear:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter...

**EmeraldShadows**: Thanks for your review! James will break up with Katelin eventually. You know, it might even happen in the next or next next chapter...

**xxhploverxx**: Hey, thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my story. And don't worry, Lily and James will get together.

**webling-girl05**: I'm glad you didn't find the previous chapter boring. And thanks for your review!

**overprotected**: Thanks for your review and all your support. I really enjoy reading your reviews!

**The Heir Of Hufflepuff**: Hey, thanks for your review! Please keep reading!

* * *

Life Isn't Fair

Lily sighed as she walked along the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner.

It had been a month and James and Katelin were still together.

Lily had watched painfully as the couple walked arm in arm to every class.

As if that wasn't sickening enough, she had accidently walked in on a snogging session in the common room for the heads or the broomstick cupboard.

Lily would go bright red and mumble a quick sorry while, running off somewhere in the opposite direction. But it turned out that they didn't even notice her.

Everytime she saw them together, she felt sick and felt sad as she thought that it could have been her in Katelin's place.

_"If only i had given him a chance..."_She thought miserably, now walking past the Fat Lady and going down the stairs.

_"I'm so stupid! I lost James and my best friends, just beacuse of my stupidity! I should have-"_

**_SPLASH_**

Lily was taken out of her thoughts as a massive water balloon collided with her head.

She screamed. She felt her temper rising up.

She looked above her and there was Peeves, grinning cheekily at her and waving waterballoon at her.

"Y-y-YOU.."She trailed off as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Peeves cackled maniacally.

He aimed another waterballon at her, this time, hitting her square in the chest.

"ARGH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"She screamed as Peeves continued pelting her with waterballoons, while doing some kind of flamingo dance in mid air.

She continued to scream at him. She tried running away, but slipped on some water and toppled over.

Peeves laughed heartily.

She kept on slipping and getting hit by Peeves. Then, she realised that the water had a charm on it, so that the victim would slip.

"ARGH! LET ME GO! YOU CRAZY FAT FLOATING MAN!"

Peeves continued laughing and dancing.

"WON'T SAY NO IF YOU DON'T SAY PLEASE!"Peeves sang.

"ARGH!"Lily screamed, exasperated."FINE! PLEASE!"

"NO!"Peeves screamed, delightedly."I told you I wouldn't say no if you didn't say please!"

He doubled up with laughter and after he had stopped, he continued attacking her with water balloons.

Lily continued screaming and cursing that everyone was at dinner.

Lily and the floor around her was flooding with water.

Suddenly, there was a bang and Peeves went flying back and hit the wall.

Lily looked around, sharply.

Her eyes rested on James. Relieved, she stood up, but falling down again.

Her face burning from embarrasment, as she explained."The water's charmed. You'll slip."

James smirked and said,"Well, it's very amusing seeing you here, soaking wet and slipping. I may as well leave you here...you look very comfortable."

Lily's relieved face turned into a horrified one."WHAT! NO! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

James smirked even more."And why should I do that? Oh, well. As you can't come up with a good reason, I'll leave."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lily screamed after James, furiously.

James turned around and smiled pleasantly.

"Life isn't fair, so get used to it..."Was all he said before leaving.

Lily screamed out in frustration and began cursing Peeves and James at the top of her voice.

A few minutes later, James came back, with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, Evans...I thought you were smart. Haven't you figured out how to get rid of the water?"

Lily shook her head, still furious."How am I supposed to know!"

James smirked."All it takes is a simple charm. Scourgify."

The water disappeared.

Lily hit herself on the head.

"URGH! WHY AM I SO STUPID!"

James smiled and helped her up.

Lily put a drying charm on her clothes but it wouldn't work.

"What is with this thing!"

James examined it, carefully."It won't be dried magically. You have to wait for it to dry naturally. We haven't got time for you to change back, now. We have to go."

Lily sighed of frustration and walked down with James to the Great Hall.

Even if she was dripping wet with water, she somehow felt content.

She was walking with James. James Potter.

Although this would have never happened a year ago, she was enjoying walking with him.

They finally got to the Great Hall and entered. Everyone stared at the sight of a dripping wet Lily. They finally started laughing, but good naturedly.

Lily and James walked over to the Gryffindor table. James went to sit with the Marauders, but Lily didn't know where to sit. Amy and Jenny were avoiding her eyes.

She looked around sadly. James seemed to know what she was thinking, for he motioned at her to come to his side of the table.

She gladly went.

He scooted a bit to the side so she could sit next to him. She sat, giving him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, James."She said.

James smiled back."No, problem."

Remus, Sirius and Peter looked suprised.

"Er, what's up with you two?" Remus asked, sheepishly.

"Yeah! She's not slapping you!"Sirius added.

Lily scowled at him.

"Yeah! Her face isn't looking like a boiling rat!"Peter chipped in.

Lily glared heavily at this.

Peter noticed this and sqeaked,"What? It's meant to be a compliment! I like rats!"

Lily rolled her eyes and helped herself to some meat pie.

"We decided to be friends."James said.

"Oh. That's great!"Remus and Sirius exclaimed at the same time.

"So, does that mean Lily-flower-"Sirius started, a smirk playing on his lips.

Remus shot him a glare that clearly said,"Don't tease her you immature prat!"

Sirius shut up.

James opened his mouth to say something but stopped and a look of horror came onto his handsome face.

"What's the matter Prongs?"Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"A-A-Allanah A-Alert!" He whimpered.

Lily looked confused."What's that?"

"It's this scary girl who's stalking James."Remus explained.

Lily looked at James' terrified face and expected to see something terrible.

Few seconds later Allanah was standing behind them.

"JAMESIE-POO!"She shrieked.

James flinched, looking petrified.

Lily stifled a laugh.

Remus and Sirius were, once again, smirking. Peter was too busy eating.

"So, Jamesie-Poo."Allanah started."I was wondering if we could go to the next Hogsmeade trip, together. We could go to Madam Puddifoot's."

She looked at James, eagerly.

"Are you out of your mind? I hate that flowery teashop!"James snapped disgusted, forgetting his fear of her.

Allanah looked a little disappointed but said,"Well, let's go somewhere else, then, Jamesie!"

"Listen, Allanah. I'm sorry but iIhave a girlfriend. I'm not intrested in you. Okay?"James said, as if he was about to be dropped into a tank of sharks.

Allanah looked scandalised as if she'd just been slapped."WHAT! YOU DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME! Y-Y-YOU-"

It seemed like Allanah was another person who couldn't think of anything else to say.

She spluttered and looked around, her pale cheeks, bright red.

Her eyes landed on Remus.

Her face regained its color. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi Remmi-Poo."She said.

Remus jumped back, his eyes wide and looking terrified at the pet name.

Lily, James and Sirius snorted with laughter.

"Well, Remmi-Poo, how would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"She said sweetly.

James choked, trying to hide his laughter.

Allanah looked at him. "Oh, Jamesie. I know you're feeling sad. I know we had something special but I feel that I should move on."

She said this, sympathetically, patting him on the head, as if he were a puppy.

James blinked and snorted in disbelief."Did you even HEAR what i said!"

Allanah ignored him.

"Well, Remmie-Poo, you should be making up your mind."Sirius said, sweetly, with a smirk on his face.

Remus shot him a death glare.

Then, he smiled.

"Well, Allanah. I value your friendship but i think you deserve better than me. But i know just the person who is perfect for you! I know for a fact that our dear old friend Sirius is desperate for a girlfriend. What do you think?"

"WHAT!"Yelled Sirius.

"YES!"Yelled Allanah.

It was Remus' turn to snort with laughter.

"Well, Siri-Poo, it's decided. I'll meet you at the entrance hall at 9 am sharp. Don't you dare be late! Make sure you wear a silk robe with a velvet bow on the collar of your shirt!"Allanah rambled on.

"What! But-"Sirius tried to say, desperately.

"I'll see you then, Siri-Poo!"Allanah sang, as she skipped off.

He looked furious and scared at the same time.

"Y-y-you!"He stuttered at Remus, who was grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

"It's you're fault that i'm stuck with this nutcase!"Sirius yelled.

"Oh no, Siri-Poo! Did i do something wrong!"Remus asked, wide eyed.

"THIS ISN"T FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair, Siri-Poo."Remus replied, smirking.

Sirius gave a sigh of frustration and remained silent and glaring for the rest of the night.

Lily went to her dormitory, smiling.

She was in a good mood for the first time in the last month. The Marauders were...nice!

She hummed a tune while she sat on her bed, taking out her Charms book to review the section they'd just be studying.

Then, she noticed a letter on her desk.

It said, "To Miss L. Evans," on the envelope.

Picking it up and looking at it, curiously, she opened it and quickly scanned the letter.

She gasped.

She read the letter again, making sure that the thing she read was really there.

Her rosy cheeks drained of all color, as she dropped the letter on the floor and fell onto the floor, weeping...

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I tried to do a cliffhanger there, if you haven't noticed, already... Lily could be crying out of happiness or crying out of sadness.  
It's gonna say what happened in the next chapter. Anyway please review...the more you review, the sooner i could update... Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**

**hpfan99**


	11. Different

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I managed to reply to all of them. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**overprotected: Hey, thanks for your review! You'll find out in this chapter if the letters is good news...**

**riduculouslyriddikulus: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the Peeves thing. You know, there is 99.9 chance that Lily will get back together with her friends...**

**cosmopolitan: Thanks for your review and support. I'm glad you like this fanfic...**

**mrspadfoot4eva: Please keep reading and don't be angry...i'm too young to die! Anyway, thanks for your review...**

**EmeraldShadows: Thanks for your review! I really enjoyed reading it... Thanks for your compliments and I'm really glad that you enjoyed "Everything I'm Not.  
I'm also glad you like my story...Thanks for all your support and reviews... I've already planned this story out and i have about 4/5 chapters left and fear not, they will break up sometime...**

**webling-girl05: Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out if her parents are dead... Also, Allanah's going to give poor Sirius a hard time...**

**shmokey-bear: Well, James is going to have a deep thought about Lily in this chapter, so he might still have feelings for her...**

**starnerd: Her friends will talk to her very soon... Thanks for your review!**

**xxhploverxx: Thanks for your support and your review! Keep reading to find out if they end up together or not...**

**sirius black and remy: Hey, thanks for your review! I might be mean and post a few more cliffhangers in the future...**

**PigonQueen: Thanks for your review! Well, as your wish, i updated...**

**Drucilla L.: Thanks for your review and thanks for adding me to your story alert... This story will have about 4/5 more chapters to go...**

**dracosbabygrl: Thanks for the review...I'm glad you like it...**

**aznphreak1218: Hey, thanks for your review...I'm glad you like the cliffhanger...**

**

* * *

**

Different

Lily couldn't believe it. Looking up and wiping her eyes, she read the letter again, to make sure that it wasn't a mistake.

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

My name is Victor Williamson and i am the Head of the Auror Department.

I am deeply sorry to say that your muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Evans have been murdered by You-Know-Who's followers.

Their house and belongings have been taken care of and the funeral has been arranged.

Their will has also been discovered and they have left all their money and belongings to you. They will be added to your vault in Gringotts.

Once again, I am sorry for this incident and as you know, our aurors are trying their best to round up all the Death Eaters.

Good day.

Sincerely,

V. Williamson

Lily clung onto the letter, tight. Closing her eyes and trying to believe this wasn't happening and this was all a dream.

"This is was a dream. Only a stupid dream." She told herself."If you take a deep breath and open your eyes, you will wake up in your bed, safe and sound. Now, one...two...three..."

She opened her eyes. But she wasn't in her bed. She was still on the floor with the dreadful letter.

She finally stopped convincing herself that it was a dream. She broke down, crying, sobbing loudly.

She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe her parents were dead.

She knew they would pass away, sometime, but not so soon. They'd had it all planned out. Her parents had wanted to rest, after they saw that Lily had a happy life. Happily married with kids.

But now, that wasn't possible.

She thought that even if she hadn't gotten married, she would have her parents...

She suddenly wondered how James felt when his parents had died.

At the thought of James, she cried harder.

Suddenly, her door burst open as a worried looking James Potter ran into her room.

He saw Lily crying on the floor.

"Lily? What's the matter? What's happened?" He asked, urgently.

She didn't respond.

James looked at her worriedly and then, noticed the pale blue ministry letter. He realised.

He sat down, next to her and put an arm around her.

He didn't say anything because he knew how it felt.

She didn't say anything, either. She just sobbed in his arms, most of the night, until she fell asleep...

* * *

A few days later, Lily woke up, thinking that is was a perfectly normal day. 

She sat up and stretched. She looked at her bedside table to turn her alarm off. Then, she saw it. The letter.

She remembered. The alarm clock that she had picked up fell from her hands and broke.

But Lily didn't care about that. She wondered how on earth she would live without them. She had missed her lessons for the last few days and hadn't talked to anyone. Except James.

She broke down again. She wanted to stay in bed and try to forget but at that moment James came in and took her to breakfast, thought she firmly refused to.

They sat down and the rest of the Marauders, noticed Lily's red eyes and crumpled face.

"Lily, what's wrong?"Remus asked, concerned.

Lily didn't speak. She just stared into space.

"Come on, Evans, what's wrong?"Sirius asked.

Lily continued staring into space.

James finally spoke."Do you want to go back to bed and have a rest?"

Lily nodded her head.

James stood up and took her back to their dormitory. He tucked her up in her bed and conjured up some food for her to eat when she got hungry.

Lily barely noticed this. She just crumpled up into a little ball under the covers and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, James thought she was asleep. Before he stood up, he said,"Lily, you have to be strong and get through this. I know you're strong and can cope with this. We have so much to lose in the future due to Voldemort. Your parents will want you to be happy, so make them proud. Even though, they aren't on this planet, they are still watching over you and will always love you. Make them proud, Lily, and let their souls leave the earth in peace. I know you can get through this, Lily.

After saying that, he sighed and walked out, closing the door, quietly behind him.

But Lily hadn't been asleep. She heard every word. These words kept ringing through her mind, all morning.

* * *

James walked to lunch after his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. 

He was confused. He had a girlfriend. A great girlfriend, who was smart, pretty, good natured, kind and talented.

But something was missing.

Katelin was a girl that every other girl in Hogwarts wanted to be.

But why wasn't James sastified with her!

Pushing this thought out of his head with a sigh, he walked to lunch.

Amy and Jenny were still in shock, after what they had found out.

"I can't believe we just treated her like that."Amy said, sounding guilty.

"Yeah, we should have stuck by her."Jenny added.

They were standing outside Lily and James' dormitory. Only they had been trusted by Lily to know the password.

So they said the password and walked in.

They reached outside her door and hesitated before knocking on her door. They opened the door and walked in.

They found Lily sobbing on her bed, with her head in her arms.

They walked over to her gently. Lily looked up, her eyes widening as she saw them.

Jenny spoke first."Lily, we're sorry. We hope you're alright."

"We shouldn't have overreacted. We're so sorry."Amy added.

Lily didn't say anything but handed them the letter.

They gave her a big hug and stayed with her as Lily cried...

After a while, Lily stood up.

She walked to her private bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and got changed.

Amy and Jenny sat on her bed, quietly, wondering what Lily was doing in the bathroom.

Lily finally came out and looked like her usual self.

She looked at the two of them and said,"Well, aren't you two coming to lunch?"

Smiling slightly at their astonished faces, she waited for them to catch up with her and the three girls walked to lunch.

* * *

As they entered the great hall, James rushed up to them. 

"Lily, are you ok?"He asked.

Lily smiled a bit and answered,"Well, i decided to take your advice. I want to make my parents proud of me."

James smiled."I'm happy for you." He patted her back and joined the Marauders and their side of the table.

Amy and Jenny once again, looked astonished."You two are on speaking terms without arguing!"

"Yes. We decided to be friends"Lily answered. She decided not to tell them about her feelings for James, right now.

Even though there was still a stabbing pain in her heart, she took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face.

That night, Lily retired back to her room and sat down on her bed.

Now she was in private, she could cry. But then, she remembered James' words.

She thought that maybe, everything else could stay the same.

Maybe after she got over her parents' death, she would go back tp her normal life with Amy and Jenny.

Maybe.

But she didn't know then, life was going to be very different for Lily Evans. Very different.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I know this chapter was really really boring. I promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting. Please review and describe how you nearly died of boredom, reading this chapter.  
To make up for this disgusting chapter, i will update sooner...Thanks for reading...**

**hpfan99**


	12. Seperate Ways

**A/N: Hey, I said I'd update sooner, so i did! Anyway, thanks you for all your reviews!**

**shmokey-bear: Hey, I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!**

**mrspadfoot4eva: Well, James is going to break up with Katelin, sooner or later...**

**overprotected: Hey, I'm happy you didn't die of boredom..I'm glad you liked the chapter..Thanks for your review!**

**starnerd: Well, i'm glad you didn't think it was boring! I'm glad you're happy Lily has her friends back...Thanks for your review!**

**EboniteEvans: I'm glad you think this story is good ...Thanks for your review!**

**cosmopolitan: Yay! I'm glad James thinks that Katelin has something missing, too... Thanks for your review!**

**aznphreak1218: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it...**

**Drucilla L.: I'm glad you're still alive, after reading the previous chapter... Thanks for your review!**

**EmeraldShadows: Well, i'm happy you think that my story doesn't suck ...and yes, i use the dot dot dot thing a lot. It's kind of a habit, now... Thanks for your review! I don't think it was a rambling review! I enjoyed reading it...

* * *

**

Lily started off with a unusual morning.

She had woken up by a sharp tap on her window. Groaning, she got out of bed and opened the window.

A large owl flew in and collided with her head. Lily shrieked and fell over, landing on the hard floor by her chin.

She let out a cry of pain, clutching her jaw.

The owl gave a apologetic sqrawk before dropping the envelope and flying out of the window.

Lily stood up, cursing the stupid owl and picked up the envelope.

She ripped open the envelope and took out a little card.

She opened the card, curiously...

To Miss L. Evans,

The professors of Hogwarts have decided to organise a Christmas Ball, taking place on Christmas Eve.

The ball starts at 8pm and will be taken place at the Great Hall.

Every student in the school is invited, though it is not a demand that you must come.

Pupils who are coming need to have a date and students are asked to dress formally.

We hope that all the students will be able to attend this wonderful occasion.

Sincerely,

All the staff in Hogwarts

A ball.

Lily had always dreamed of going to a ball since she was little.

She couldn't hide the fact that she was excited about this.

"But then, who would want to go with me, anyway?"She suddenly thought, bitterly.

She put the invitation card back in its envelope and tossed it aside.

Attempting to forget about the ball, she quickly got dressed and ran down to breakfast.

* * *

When she got to the Great Hall, the place was much louder than usual.

As she made her way, to where Jenny and Amy were sitting, she could here that every conversation taking place was mainly about the ball.

She sat down, between Amy and Jenny and started helping herself to some porridge.

"Hey, Lily! Did you hear about the ball!" Jenny asked, as soon as she'd seen Lily.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! A ball!" This wasn't spoken by Lily but by Amy, who seemed to be way more excited than Lily had ever seen her.

"Er, yeah. I heard about it."Lily replied, shortly.

"Well, who are you going with?"Amy asked, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Are you kidding me? Who on earth would want to go with me?"Lily snorted.

"Oh, Lily! There's plenty of people who'd go with you!"Jenny said.

Lily snorted, once again.

She didn't bother listening to Amy and Jenny ramble on about the ball and what they would wear.

* * *

It was just after lunch.

It had only been several hours but Jenny and Amy, already found dates.

Jenny had been asked by a hansome Gryffindor called, Matt Woods. Jenny seemed to be very excited and kept talking about what she was going to wear.

It seemed that Amy's dream came true and Remus had asked her to be his date, where she accepted, immediately. Amy was happier than Jenny and Lily had ever seen her. She, too, kept going on about what she was going to wear and how she was going to do her hair.

Lily nodded and smiled, looking happy. But her facial expression was just a mask.

Deep inside, she was thinking about something else.

She knew who she wanted to go to the ball with.

James.

But he was most likely going with Katelin.

Lily quickly excused herself from Amy and Jenny, without explanation and ran to her dormitory, not being able to stand their happy happy talks, any longer.

Just as she was runnning up the corridor to the portrait, she ran directly into someone, causing them, both to fall over.

Lily went bright red, as she picked herself up.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly."I was just in a rush. I-"

She looked up at the person and met James' eyes.

"James? I- I'm really sorry! I was just running to the dormitory and I-"

James held out a hand, as if to interrupt her."Evans, it's ok. I'm not injured. I'm going to the dormitory too, so we may as well walk together."

"Oh, well. Um. Ok."Lily said.

So they walked to their dormitory, together.

"Well, um. I'll see you later"Lily said, as she got to her bedroom door.

"Yeah. See you."James smiled, before walking into his room.

* * *

Lily sat down on her bed.

She couldn't stand it. All those moments she spent with James, she felt weird feelings inside her and it made her feel light.

She sighed. She picked up her diary and started writing.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Why do i have to be like this?_

_Why did i have to realise i love James, after he started going out with that bloody Katelin?_

_I'm so stupid. If only i hadn't been so stubborn and idiotic, James and I might be together!_

_The only person i want to go to this stupid ball is James. Though that's never going to happen!_

_You know what? I'm too tired to write..."_

With a sigh, she snapped her diary shut and put it on her bedside table.

* * *

James was sitting in his room.

Something was weird.

His girlfriend was pretty. She was smart. She was kind. But there was something missing.

He had thought this last time, but had pushed the thought out of his mind.

But now, he would think about it...

Katelin was basically perfect. All the guys wanted to date her.

But why wasn't he sastified with her?

Then, the answer struck him like a lighting bolt...

_She wasn't Lily Evans._

He was still in love with Lily.

James sighed. Why was he in, such a mess?

Then, he knew what he had to do...

* * *

"Hey! Katelin!"

Katelin turned around and stopped.

"Hey, James!"She said, smiling at him.

"Hey." James said, catching up with her."Listen, can we talk? In private?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course!"Katelin replied.

They walked out onto the grounds and ended up settling by the lake.

"So...what was it you wanted to talk about?"Katelin asked, curiously.

James took a deep breath.

"Katelin. I really like you. I really enjoy being around with you. But listen, I like you as a friend, but not as a girlfriend. I really value your friendship... I feel as if i'm leading you on, so i think it's better for us to break up."

There was a moment's silence.

Katelin smiled.

"I thought you'd be doing this, sooner or later. I know you aren't in love with me, i feel the same way...I like you just as a friend, too. I guess we just kind of needed each other."

James smiled, relieved."So, we can still be friends, right?"

Katelin smiled back."Of course!"

They had a friendly hug and walked in seperate ways...

* * *

**A/N:Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you who wanted Katelin to have a painful death...Well, James and Katelin are broken up now, so i hope you're all happy about that.  
I'll still update on saturday, as usual, since this chapter was updated sooner to make up for the previous one.  
Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**hpfan99**


	13. Torn

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! As I said, I've updated at the time, i usually do... Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**EmeraldShadows: _Now i think on it, it would have been cool if Katelin had slapped James...I should have done that! Well, i tried to update ASAP...so hope you enjoy it_**

**Drucilla L.: _Yeah, Katelin took it well, though it would have been amusing if she nearly killed him on the spot..._**

**mrspadfoot4eva: _Well, James and Lily might go to the ball together...You'll have to read and find out!_**

**Padfoot2446: _Yeah, Lily should have realised sooner, i guess...Hope you enjoy the chapter_**

**EboniteEvans: _There's a chance that James and Lily will go to the dance together...Infact, you might even find out in this chapter!_**

**riduculouslyriddikulus: _Hey, thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you didn't want Katelin to have a painful death..._**

**ourlittlesecret7: _You know, i was actually wondering about Katelin and Sirius, the other day. Maybe they should get together..._**

**cosmopolitan: _Thanks for your review and i hope you like the next chapter!_**

**starnerd: _Thanks for reviewing and you might find out whether they're going together, in this chapter..._**

**Bellatrix 06: _Hey, thanks for your review! I hope you like the new chapter..._**

**shmokey-bear:_ I'm happy James, is single too...You'll find out whether they're going to the dance together, in this chapter...hope you like it!_**

**webling-girl05: _LOL. Maybe you should write a story on how Katelin died!...Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**Shaurya: _Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing... Hope you like the new chapter_**

**overprotected: _I'm glad you liked the chapter...You'll find out in this chapter if James and Lily will get together..._**

**sirius black and remy: _Well, i'm relieved you still like my story...hope you like this chapter..._**

**aznphreak1218: _Yeah, though if Katelin threw a fit, it would have been funny...Hope you like the new chapter..._**

**

* * *

**

Torn

As James walked to breakfast, the next morning, people were swarming over to him.

_"James! Is it true that you and Katelin broke up?"_

_"Did you two really have a dueling match after you broke up?"_

_"Is it true that Katelin slapped you?"_

_"Did she really drown herself?"_

_"James! I love you! Please marry me!"_

_"Is it true you were having an affair with her friend?"_

_"Are you really gay?"_

James walked past them, trying his level best to ignore them.

But they kept badgering him...

_"James! Will you go out with me?"_

_"James! Is it true that you two are secretly engaged?"_

_"James! Are you in love with Peter Pettigrew?"_

James cracked.

"ARGH! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"He yelled, before running down the hall at top speed.

Now, he knew what it felt for Lily when he kept, asking her out.

Throwing this thought, out of his mind, he ran into the Hall, to join Sirius, Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table.

Huffing and puffing, he collasped next to Sirius.

"Hey, mate, what's with you?"Remus asked, concerned.

James tried to explain, while trying to catch his breath."Girls-scary-stalking-gay-Katelin..."

The rest of the Marauders remained to look confused.

"Er, Prongs? Could you...talk sense?"Sirius asked.

Before James could answer, the crowd of people burst into the hall, yelling James' name.

James shrieked and jumped under the table.

"Well, that explains it..."Remus said, slightly amused.

"Count yourself lucky."Sirius said, looking miserable.

"Padfoot, what's up?"Remus asked.

"Yeah, what could be worse than a bunch of nosy gits?"James added.

"Allanah." Sirius whimpered."Our 'date' was awful! She was worse than Holly! Now she's forced me to go to the Ball with her!"

James, Sirius and Peter shuddered at the name, Holly.

"Poor you." James said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, though you shouldn't have tried to make ME go on a date with her."Remus added.

"Why don't you just tell her you don't like her?"Peter asked, baffled.

The other three Marauders stared at him, as if he was crazy.

"ARE YOU MAD!"They all yelled, at once.

"She'd fry me alive! And i don't want to be fried."Sirius exclaimed, shuddering.

_"Siri-poo!"_

Sirius groaned, as if he was in intense pain, as the familiar blonde walked over to him.

* * *

Lily was sitting in Charms class, concentrating on the page they were on. 

"Hey, did you hear? Katelin Ford and James Potter broke up!"

Lily's head whipped around.

"Of course i heard it! I heard it ages go!"The girl's friend spoke.

Lily's eyes widened. It was true, then.

James Potter was free.

Maybe. Just maybe, she had a chance...

For the rest of the class, Lily smiled, planning to ask a certain James Potter to the dance...

* * *

James was walking out of the Transfiguration Classroom. 

He was deep in thought and had a certain red head on his mind.

He couldn't take it, anymore. He loved her.

He would ask her to the dance and show her how James Potter could be...

Out of nowhere, he heard a load of footsteps.

He looked up, curiously.

A crowd of girls were running towards him...

_"JAMES! GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!"_

_"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! GO WITH ME!"_

_"TAKE ME!"_

_"NO! ME!"_

James began to run, as fast as he could, away from them.

But these girls were determined.

They chase him around the school, begging for a date.

James continued running. Now, they were officially scaring him!

He accidently knocked into someone.

He quickly picked himself up and muttered a sorry, before taking off, again.

Before he got far, the person said,"And where do you think you're going, Mr Potter?"

He swung around, so fast that he toppled over and landed on his backside.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor- I-I didn't mean to run in the hall and knock into you! They were chasing me! They-"James started stuttering.

McGonagall glared at him."And who, may i ask, is 'they'?"

Right on timing, the crowd of girls rushed into the hallway and began shouting again.

James shrieked and tried to run. But he tripped over again.

When he stood up, he saw McGonagall actually smiling, in amusement.

"Back to your common rooms, ladies."She said, sharply.

The girls groaned but obeyed.

"But Professor! Aren't you going to give them, detention!"James asked, indignantly.

"No, Potter. I do not think it is nesessary for me to fit 300 girls into my classroom."

"B-but..."James started.

But McGonagall looked at him, sternly.

So, he retreated back to his dormitory.

* * *

Lily was standing in the hall, where James had left. 

She didn't have the smile on her face, anymore.

She had seen all those pretty girls after James.

She felt that she wasn't good enough for James. Why on earth would he be with her, when he could be with any girl in the entire school?

Lily felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I'll never be good enough for him."She thought, bitterly,

She walked away, sadly, as she decided to give up on James Potter.

* * *

James was looking for Lily. 

He had to ask her to the ball...but Lily wasn't anywhere to be seen...

* * *

Lily walked into her room and flung herself onto her bed. 

After a good cry, she sat up and wiped some tears off her face.

Her eyes landed on her diary.

She opened it and flicked through the pages.

Her gaze landed on the last entry.

She ripped it out, violently and threw it as hard as she could, to the corner of her room.

She was too mad to worry about being tidy, right now.

She eventually decided to go to the grounds to let off her stress.

She sat by the lake, staring into the deep water.

Her faint reflection stared back at her.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder.

She spun around and her eyes landed on Amos Diggory.

"Oh, er...Hi, Lily."He said, charmingly.

She gave him a little smile."Hi."

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

* * *

James stopped searching inside the castle. He came outside. 

He was about to turn right from the entrance when he heard someone.

_"Sure. I would love to go to the ball with you."_

The voice was familiar.

He turned around, sharply.

It was Lily Evans.

She was smiling at Amos Diggory.

James' eyes grew wide, as Amos gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

His heart broken, once again, heran back into the castle...

**_He was torn into pieces._**

* * *

**A/N: Please don't get mad for making Lily go out with Diggory... I just thought it would be interesting...**


	14. Glimmer

**A/N: Hey, I was gonna update sooner but I had a stupid science fair in my school. I had to stand there for like, 2 and half hours!  
I actually did a stupid experiment. I crumpled up paper and dropped it from my ceiling and timed how fast it dropped. Stupid, right?**

**Anyway, getting to the point...Thanks for all your fab reviews! I really loved reading them! I hope you all like the new chapter!**

**sirius black and remy:** _Sorry... Lily and James will get together, sometime...Hope you like the new chapter, better...:)_

**cosmopolitan:** _I'm glad you liked the twist. :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter..._

**AnonymousMarauder: **_I guess the chapter could have used more detail...I'm happy you told me your opinion. :)_

**shmokey-bear:** _I'm glad you liked it:)...The story will probably have two more chapters..._

**ourlittlesecret7:** _Yeah, I like the way you decribed Lily and James. They do seem to keep missing their chances, don't they:)_

**mrspadfoot4eva:** _Lily and James will get together in about 2 chapters...:)_

**iAmThEcHiZzNiTmAn:** _I'm glad you found the flashbacks funny :) Well, i hope you like the new chapter.:)_

**aussiechick249:** _Thanks for your review! I hope you like the new chapter:)_

**Lauren543:** _Hope you enjoy the new chapter...:) Thanks for your support..._

**starnerd:** _Yes, James should confess to Lily. They might get together in a few chapters...;)_

**riduculouslyriddikulus:** _Thanks for your review! Poor James...Imagine getting chased by 300 desperate girls:)_

**EmeraldShadows:** _Thanks for your review:) Oh, and plz plz plz do a sequel to your story, "I've changed, really". I love that story! Maybe you could break them up and then, get them back together?_

**dracosbabygirl:** _No problem:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

**Padfoot2446:** _Yes, i agree that Amos Diggory is a twit.LOL. Lily seems to get weird ideas into her head:)..._

**overprotected:** _Glad you liked the twist...:) They're probably getting together in one or two chapters..._

**aznphreak1218:** _Thanks...I do seem to have a habit for twists, don't i:)_

**EboniteEvans:** _Yes, poor James. Lily seems to get weird ideas...:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

_

* * *

_

Glimmer

James woke up by falling off his bed and crashing on the floor.

Swearing and cursing the hard floor, he got up.

Sighing, he got ready for classes and walked down to breakfast.

* * *

Jenny, Amy and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting away, happily.

Or so it seemed.

At least Jenny and Amy were chatting away. They were talking about their dates and what dresses they were going to wear.

Lily on the other hand, was sitting still.

She was already regretting that she had accepted Diggory's invitation to the ball.

"Lily, you're so lucky, you're going with Amos!"Jenny suddenly said to her.

"Oh, yeah... I like blue dresses, too."Lily said, shaking out of her thoughts.

Amy and Jenny looked at Lily with their eyebrows raised.

"Um, Lily? We were talking about blue dresses 10 minutes ago."Amy said, slowly and carefully, as if Lily was dense.

"You weren't listening, were you?"Jenny asked.

"Sorry..."Lily sighed.

Jenny and Amy went back to talking about shoes, while Lily went back to her thoughts.

Lily looked at Amy and Jenny. They were happy with their dates.

If only she could be...

Not that she didn't like Amos. He was a nice guy even though he was a bit thick.

Amos was good looking, played Quidditch, was popular and loads of girls liked him.

But he wasn't James.

Lily sighed.

She decided not to tell Jenny and Amy about her feelings for James.

"So, Lily, what do you think of Amos?"Amy suddenly asked.

Lily took a deep breath and joined their conversation.

* * *

James was in Transfiguration.

For once, he wasn't interested in what McGonagall was saying.

He's attention was on Diggory and Lily.

He scowled as he saw Diggory lean over and kiss Lily.

He had a urge to kill Diggory on the spot. Or punch the living daylight out of him.

James was gritting his teeth and had his fists clenched.

"Mr Potter? I believe I asked you a question. Would you care to answer?" McGonagall was looking at him, sternly.

"DIE, DIGGORY, DIE!"James suddenly yelled.

There was a moment of silence, then everyone burst out laughing. Except for Amos Diggory who looked petrified that James Potter had turned on him.

James went red, embarassed. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I was acting. Know what I mean? I think I might want to be a actor when I leave Hogwarts."James said, weakly.

Hitting himself on the head, he turned back to his book.

But he couldn't concentrate.

The image of Lily and Diggory kept flashing into his mind.

James sighed and closed his eyes.

It was useless. Lily would never love him.

So he might as well, get over her.

Starting with this ball...

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"James was running, trying to catch up with the person.

The person turned around.

"Oh, hey, James."Katelin said, smiling.

"Hey, are you going to the ball?"James asked, quickly.

"No. I was going to go with Matt Turner, but he's decided to go with Rachel Chang."Katelin said, gloomily."Now, no one's left."

"Well, do you want to go? With me, I mean. You know, as friends."James said, quickly.

"Sure! I'd love to!"Katelin said, delightedly.

James smiled."Ok. I'll meet you at the entrance hall."

"Ok."Katelin agreed, smiling back.

They both walked off to seperate classes.

* * *

Lily was sitting in History of Magic.

She was the only person actually listening to Professor Binns.

"I can't believe it! I knew they were a great couple! Katelin and James are going to the ball together!"A girl behind her squealed.

Lily spun around. The girls behind her looked suprised.

"What!"Lily practically yelled, in disbelief.

"I know! I thought it was just a rumor, but they got back together!"

Lily just sat there, in shock.

* * *

James was sitting on the couch in Lily and his common room, reading a book.

Lily suddenly came in through the door, looking determined.

James looked up, suprised, at her sudden appearance.

"Oh, hi, Lily..."He said.

"Hi, James!"Lily said in a cheery voice.

"So, what's up?"James asked.

"Oh! I just got back from History of Magic. Amos walked me, all the way, here! Isn't he _sweet_? Oh, and he even let me ride his broom! He's such a _great_ Quidditch player! Maybe the best! I can't wait to go to the ball with him! Don't you think he's so nice? He's so handsome, too! He's everything I could ask for! I-"

Lily began talking non-stop about Amos Diggory.

James got up, closing his book.

"You know what? I'm going to go to my room."He said, a bit coldly.

He walked into his room, looking pained and angry.

Lily sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have said all that.

She wanted to make James jealous. Not mad.

She, too, walked into her room.

* * *

James was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He had no chance with her.

She seemed so happy with Diggory.

Why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about her!

Sighing, he dragged himself off the bed and got out of his room.

On the way into the kitchen, he tripped over something.

Swearing violently, he picked up the stupid piece of paper.

He unfolded it. It was Lily's writing.

"She'd probably wrote a novel on how fantastic Diggory was."James thought, disgustedly.

He was about to crumple it back up, when he saw his name on it.

Curiously, he looked at it, carefully.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Why do i have to be like this?_

_Why did i have to realise i love James, after he started going out with that bloody Katelin?_

_I'm so stupid. If only i hadn't been so stubborn and idiotic, James and I might be together!_

_The only person i want to go to this stupid ball is James. Though that's never going to happen!_

_You know what? I'm too tired to write..."_

His eyes wide, he read the entry again. And again.

He finally looked up. His face was in an expression that couldn't be described.

He slowly grinned. He folded the paper, carefully, and put it in his pocket.

There was a glimmer of hope. Maybe a small one but just enough.

**_It was time to chase after Lily Evans..._

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! I've finally done the 14th chapter! Wow...Time flies by when your writing! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think... Hope you liked this chapter:)**

**hpfan99**


	15. Happy Ending?

**A/N: MUST READ-Well, this might be the last chapter...but i advise you to look out for certain weird things. If you don't notice, look at the Author's Note on the bottom...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**AnonymousMarauder:** _Yeah, it's nice when you get a review:)...Hope you like the new chapter._

**truefairy lights:** _Hey, I'm glad you liked this chapter:) I'm so happy! Okay...I sound completely weird...Anyway, thanks for your review! Hope you like the new chapter!_

**starnerd:** _Yes, I agree with James, too... I'll make sure they get together, soon...It might even be this chapter:)_

**mrspadfoot4eva:** _Yes, I think Lily should keep her mouth shut, too. Some people (cough! me! cough!) can't go for one minute without blabbering their heads off:)...Hope you like this chapter!_

**EboniteEvans:** _Yes, I agree. I'm glad James knows, too...:)_

**sirius black and remy: **_Thanks for your reivew:) Yay! I feel happy for James, too! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Lauren543:** _The piece of paper was found in the kitchen...I don't know how it got there either:) Hope you like new chapter!_

**shmokey-bear:** _Thanks! I'm glad you liked it:)_

**cosmopolitan:** _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the fic:)_

**webling-girl05:** _LOL:) Hmm, that got me thinking...Maybe I should do a one-shot on how Katelin dies! Hope you like the new chapter!_

**Ginsesa:** _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story:)! Hope you like the new chapter!_

**overprotected:** _Thanks for your review! I just love your reviews:)_

**aznphreak1218:** _Thanks! I'm glad you liked it:)_

**ourlittlesecret7: **_Thanks for your review! Hope you like the new chapter:)_

**EmeraldShadows:** _Yes, I agree. How can a person trip over paper? LOL. I couldn't come up with anything else... Stupid, right?_

_And yes, Lily and James are so clueless:) You're lucky you havea turtle! I always wanted one... Oh, and I like your hyper side:)..._

_

* * *

_

Happy Ending?

J**_a_**mes woke up, the next morning, smiling.

He skipped to breakfast, humming a tune under his breath. As he passed by, people cringed at his terrible singing, but he didn't mind.

But he didn't care. He had made u**_p_** his mind.

Who cared about Lily!

He loved Katelin, now, and Lily wasn't going to stand **_i_**n their way.

Maybe **_L_**ily had fallen for him, but it was too late, now.

He ran into the Great Hall.

He didn't go to the Gry**_f_**findor Table, but headed for the Ravenclaw's instead.

"Katelin!"He yelled.

Katelin turned around and her face lit up, when she saw him.

"Katelin, I love you. Will you go **_o_**ut with me?"James asked, eagerly.

"**_O_**f course!"Katelin practically yelled.

From then, on, Katelin and James were the happiest couple alive.

When they graduated Hogwarts, they got married and had 2 kids.

One was called, 'Jate_**l**_in', and the other was called,'Kames'.

They all lived happily ever after.

Except for Lily who died of heart attack.

But no one mis**_s_**ed her, much.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Ok. Have you noticed, yet? If you haven't found out, yet, here's a hint: Look at the bold and underlined letters.

If you put them together...

APRIL FOOLS!

Hope you didn't take the joke, too bad! The REAL chapter will be coming very soon...

hpfan99


	16. Mental and Physical Pain

**A/N: Sorry it took long to update... Hope you like the new chapter...**

**Oh, and I realise that I left out the 'r' in April Fools... Sorry! I should really improve my spelling.**

**mrspadfoot4eva:** _Yeah, it was weird, but I felt like doing a prank...:)_

**Draco's Little Vixen:** _Sorry! Well, here's the real chapter...Hope you like it...:)_

**EboniteEvans:** _Yeah, I'm glad that's not what really happened, too... Imagine if it actually happened:)_

**Padfoot2446:** _Well, I'm glad you're still healthy and not suffering from a heart attack:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

**webling-girl05:** _Yes, the names were weird:) If that really happened, the poor kids would get bullied because of their weird names:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

**EmeraldShadows:** _Yay! It's Emerald:D... I'll try to put more one-shots it:)...Hope you like the new chapter..._

**ShadowedLightning:** _Yeah, I missed the 'r'... LOL...I didn't even realise it, until you told me:)_

**riduculouslyriddikulus:** _Well, I'm glad you didn't think the previous chapter deserved to die:)..._

**ourlittlesecret7:** _I'm glad I didn't miss the 'o' as well as the 'r'...:)_

**truefairy lights:** _Yeah, I know, I missed the 'r'...Stupid of me, right:)_

**cerdinalz:** _Thanks for your review:) Yeah, I'm missing the 'r'. I should read it over again, the next time I do something like that...:)_

**Ginsesa:** _Hey, I'm glad you like the joke:)... Thanks for your review and I hope you like the new chapter..._

**starnerd:** _LOL...But maybe it wasn't a joke...:)_

**cosmopolitan:** _Thanks... Glad you like the joke...:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

**JL4ever:** _Thanks for your review:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

**Bellatrix 06:** _Well, glad you didn't hate the joke:)...Hope you like the new chapter..._

**shmokey-bear:** _I'm glad you found it funny:)... But what if the previous chapter was real?..._

**Lauren543:**_ Hey, Imagine if it was a REAL chapter:D LOL... I hope you like the new chapter...:)_

**aznphreak1218:** _Yes, I'm also glad that James and Katelin didn't end up together, because that would just make me miserable...:) Hope you like new chapter..._

**xxhploverxx:** _Sorry for the heart attack! I hope you like this chapter in replacement for the last one...:)_

**bophie:** _Yeah, I found out that I missed the 'r'... Stupid, right:) Hope you like the new chapter..._

**sirius black and remy: **_Glad you like the joke:)...Hope you like the new chapter...:)

* * *

_

Mental and Physical Pain

Today was the day of the ball.

Everyone was excited and hyper about it. The professors had to threaten them with a week of detention, before they quietened down.

The only person who wasn't talking rapidly was Lily.

She wasn't every excited. She didn't really find happiness in going to the ball with Diggory.

It had only been a week, when he asked her to the ball, but he was already annoying her and it wasn't even the ball, yet.

Lily usually didn't like to offend people but she had to admit something:

Diggory was bloody annoying.

Even if he just opened his big mouth, probably to talk about something very boring, Lily just wanted to throw something at him.

But putting a false smile on her face, she pretended to be intrested in what he was saying; while in her mind, she was cursing at Amos with the worst swearwords she could think of.

She used to like the book, "Hogwarts, A History". But after Diggory gave a half-hour lecture on the book, she never wanted to see or hear about it ever again.

Infact, she threw her own copy at the bottom of the trunk, covering it with clothes.

Now, Diggory was yacking away about grindelows, making Lily want to throw him in the lake and feed him to the grindelows.

"Lily? So, what do you think about grindelows?"Amos asked her, eagerly.

Lily blinked, as she realised he was asking her a question.

"Er- well...Um. Oh! Grindelows. I think...I think they should have a painful death! Actually, I wish they didn't exist at all! At least, then, you wouldn't be yacking your head off about them!" Lily snapped, finally blowing up.

Amos looked shocked. "What...but...you...What did you say?"He asked.

"Nevermind."Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

Amos smiled. "Well, shall we talk about unicorns? I hear that have wings. Do you think it's true?"

Lily gave another groan, as if she about to die.

* * *

James, Remus and Peter were sitting in the Room of Requirement with highly amused looks on their faces. 

Sirius was dancing in the middle of the room with Allanah.

"That's wrong, Siri-Poo!"Allanah was shrieking."You're dancing wrong!"

"But, Allanah! I'm not doing anything!"Sirius protested.

"Yes you are! I can't believe I agreed to go to the dance with you! You're a terrible dancer!"She yelled, as she trampled all over Sirius' feet, as she danced.

Sirius winced in pain.

"Hey! I didn't ask you do the dance! You forced me!"He snapped."And you're the one stamping all over my feet!"

Allanah stopped dancing. Or rather stamping on Sirius' toes.

"What did you say?"She demanded, menacingly.

"I-I mean, you're a fabulous dancer! I'm so glad you're going to the ball with me!"Sirius squeaked, sounding very like Peter.

Allanah looked sastified."I know I'm a great dancer. Now, let's try this again... One, two, three...One, two, three..."

Sirius looked desperately at his friends. He looked like he was trying his best not to burst into tears.

* * *

It was seven thirty. 

Lily, Jenny and Amy were now ready for the ball.

"Ok. Everyone done now?"Jenny asked.

Everyone walked out of their changing space.

They gawped at each other.

"You two look great!"Lily exclaimed.

Jenny was wearing a slim black dress.

Amy was wearing a light pink dress with roses on it.

Lily was wearing a pale green dress with sparkles on it.

After minutes of complimenting each other, they finally decided to make their way to the entrance hall.

* * *

The marauders walked out of the different parts of their dormitory. Or in Sirius' case, limped. 

They all looked at each other and grinned.

"We all look good."James said.

Even Peter looked reasonable, right then.

Sirius tried to walk over to James but ended up falling.

"My feet! They still hurt!"He whined.

He began to rub his feet with a pained look on his face.

"I'm telling you, that stupid girl really needs to stop eating! It's healthier for my feet! I swear she weighs a ton!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Padfoot! All you need to do is put a charm on your feet! It will stop hurting. Look..."Remus said, impatiently.

He put the spell on Sirius' feet.

Sirius suddenly looked up. "My feet! They don't hurt, anymore! I love you, Moony!" He yelled, running over to Remus and giving him a big fat kiss.

Remus jumped back in terror. Wiping his lips, disgustedly, he snapped,"NEVER do that again! If you do, I will curse you into next week!"

Sirius didn't seem to care. He danced around the room, doing what he called his 'Happy Dance'.

James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Come on, if you don't stop prancing around, we'll be late."

"I'm not prancing! I'm doing my happy dance!"Sirius protested, pouting.

"Oh, just shut up."Remus snapped, still mad about the kiss.

They made their way to the entrance hall.

* * *

They clock struck eight times. 

It was time for the ball.

* * *

**A/N: Ok... I guess this chapter was boring. The next chapter will be the last one...Sob sob...I feel so sad! I'm going to miss writing for this story! (Blows nose loudly, attracting stares) Anyway, I'm thinking of putting a epilogue, after the next chapter... Tell me if this is a good idea...**


	17. I Think I

**A/N: Ok...This is the FINAL chapter of A Marauder and a Lily... I can't believe it! (wipes away a tear)**

**Bellatrix 06: _Yes, I will do an epilogue... I hope you enjoy the final chapter... Thanks for all your support!_**

**Ginesa: _Thanks! I'll post the epilogue in a few days... Enjoy!_**

**EboniteEvans:** _Thank you so so much for all your support... Hope you like the new chapter!_

**cosmopolitan:** _Yes... This is the last chapter...(blows nose violently) thanks for your support!_

**ourlittlesecret:** _Well, here's the final chapter... I really hope you enjoy it..._

**shmokey-bear:** _Thanks for your review and all the support! I'm gonna miss writing this fanfic...(cries hard)_

**truefairy lights: **_Thanks for your review and support! I hope you like the new chapter..._

**webling-girl05: **_I'm considering of doing a sequel... Thanks for your review and your support! Hope you like the new chapter..._

**AnonymousMarauder:** _Yes, I'm thinking of doing a sequel... Hope you like this chapter... I'm going to miss this story!_

**starnerd:**_ Yay! Let them die of gas leak! Maybe I should have done that... But you know, there's a chance, it's going to happen right in this chapter... I'm going to miss this story! (sobs and blows nose so loudly that the neighbours report it to the police)... Thank you for all your support and your reviews!_

**ProngsLuvr99: _Well, here's the new chapter... I hope you enjoy it... I can't believe this is the final one(blows nose) Thanks for your review!_**

**EmeraldShadows:** _Yes, I agree... Sirius/Remus isn't my taste... I can't believe this is the final chapter! (cries eyes out)... Thank you so so much for all your support! I'm going to miss your reivews! Say hi to Picklesworth for me:)... I hope you like the new chapter_

**xxhploverxx:** _(**sobs hard) Yes, this chapter is the last! I can't believe it... But fear not! I will write more JamesLily stories, as your request... Thank you for your review and your support!**_

**aznphreak1218:** _Thanks for your review! I hope you like the new chapter... Thanks for all your support!_

**Padfoot2446:** _Yes, poor Sirius... Thanks for all your support and reviews for this story and I really hope you like the final chapter..._

**iccypenguin: **_**YAY! ICCYPENGUIN IS BACK! I'M SO HAPPY! **This chapter is the last chapter(sob), I really hope you enjoy it... Thank you for all your support and reviews for this story!_

**miz-attitude:** _Thanks for your review! I hope you like the final chapter...

* * *

_

I Think I

The Great Hall had been transformed.

The walls were pitch black but had colorful lights flickering everywhere...

Many couples were dancing to the famous wizarding band, 'Firewhisky'.

There were excited voices, everywhere...

* * *

James was dancing with Katelin. Katelin was looking very pretty. James and Katelin were attracting a lot of jealous stares.

But the thing was, they weren't paying attention to each other.

James was looking around the hall, trying to see a certain red head.

Katelin, on the other hand, was staring straight at Sirius Black, who was wincing as Allanah constantly trampled on his feet.

Just then, Lily entered the hall with Amos Diggory, who was looking very smug.

James gasped at the sight of Lily. He stood still in shock, until Peter's date crashed into him, as she ran away from Peter.

He blinked. Gritting his teeth at the sight of Lily and Diggory, dancing; he got back to Katelin.

* * *

Lily was dancing with Diggory.

She was trying not to screw up her nose, everytime Diggory breathed on her.

She didn't want to be mean, but his breath smelled BAD. It was like he didn't brush his teeth for at least, a century!

Slowly, she craned her neck around to see James.

She gasped as she took in the sight of him. He looked really handsome, right then.

The only downfall was that he was dancing with Katelin.

She looked around at all these happy couples and sighed.

"Anything wrong, Lily?"Diggory asked.

"Oh, only the fact that I hate you; your breath stinks, you're dead boring. Oh, and let's not forget that the love of my life hates me."She was very tempted to yell this, but decided to control her temper.

She swallowed and said, as sweetly as she could,"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?".

Diggory looked sastified and walked over to his poor friends that were about to be tortured by his foul breath.

Lily gave a sigh of relief and was about to walk over to Jenny and Amy, when she suddenly remebered that they LIKED their dates... Unlike her.

Her eyes looked around the hall, and finally focused on James Potter.

She watched James and Katelin dance close, together.

Suddenly, James' eyes met hers...

It felt like his hazel eyes were burning into her sparkling green ones.

She smiled at him, feeling a connection.

He smiled back. Katelin suddenly looked around and smiled at her, too...

Then, she remembered... Katelin.

He didn't lover her. He loved Katelin.

Tears filling up her eyes, she glared at him, and ran out of the hall, in top speed.

* * *

James just stood there, wondering what he had done, this time.

Katelin looked at him, worridly.

"James?"

"She hates me, Katelin."He said, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Katelin shook his arm."James! She doesn't hate you! She loves you!" She said, impatiently.

"Then, why does she glare at me? Why does she blow up at me? Why does she act like she hate me?"By the end of the sentence, James was nearly shouting in frustration.

Couples looked around, alarmed.

"Listen to me, James. She loves you. I think she always has. You have a chance, James!"

"You really think I have a chance?"James asked, staring into her eyes.

"Come on. You two make a great couple. Everyone knows that. This is the last chance you ever have with her. I've seen the looks you give her. Go after her!"Katelin nearly yelled.

James grinned."Right. Thanks, Katelin! But you know... When I'm gone, you might want to go help out a certain black haired friend of mine."

Katelin smiled.

"I think I will..."

* * *

Lily was sitting by the lake(A/N: Funny how everything ends up there!), tears pouring down her cheeks.

She hated Katelin. She hated her.

Katelin had taken James from her.

James...

"Lily!"

She looked up, startled. Quickly wiping away her tears, she sat up.

She recognised the figure running towards her...

"Potter."She said, coldly."What are you doing here?"

"Lily. What's wrong?"He asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, Potter. Now go away!"She snapped.

"Come on, Lily! Tell me."James insisted.

"Urgh! Fine! Fine, i'll tell you! I'm in love with you! But you're in love with that bloody Katelin!"She yelled out, in one breath.

James looked at her. Lily gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, realising what she had said.

James looked too lost for words...

Taking this as a bad sign, she stood up and started to walk away.

But before she got far, she felt James grab her. Turning around in suprise, she faced him.

Before she could say anything, his lips met hers...

They didn't know how long it lasted. One minute? Five minutes? Maybe ten?

But finally Lily pulled away, smiling.

"Well, Potter. I guess I'll see you around..."She said.

She began to walk away.

James just stood, staring after her. He was totally bewildered.

"I... You just... But..."He began to stutter.

But then, he grinned, too...

Running forward, trying to catch up with her, he yelled,"Lily! Wait".

Lily stopped and turned around.

He finally caught up with her.

"Evans? Will you go out with me?"

"You know what, Potter? I think I will..."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of A Marauder and A Lily... I can't believe I finally finished it! I'm going to miss writing for this! Thank you to everyone, who supported this story, and thank you for all your reviews.  
I must not cry... I must not cry... Oh, what the heck! (sobs uncontrollably... and attracts odd looks). If you want a epilogue, I will post it in a few days... You know, I'm thinking of doing a sequel... I might just write this in Sirius' POV or something... But if you have suggestions, please feel free.  
Once again, thank you to everyone...**

**I still can't believe this is the end...**

**Ok. Now I'm overreacting.**

**Ok. I'll shut up, now...**

**hpfan99**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I started this story roughly around a year ago, and I just realized that I'd never actually finished it! I said I'd write an epilogue, but I never did…**

**I know nearly everyone must have forgotten about this story, but I really have to finish this :)**

**I look back at this story, and I see so many mistakes and silly plot lines. Haha. This was probably my first fan fiction ever, not to mention it was written when I was twelve, so please excuse my bad grammar and the lack of capitalising the 'I's**

**Thanks :)**

**Remember I wrote this story when I was twelve :) Critisisms won't hurt me haha...**

* * *

Lily Evans sat on a rocking chair, rocking back and forward very gently. She cradled a small baby boy in her arms, as she smiled down at him and toyed with his messy black hair.

James- who had fallen asleep, a few minutes before- was on the sofa across from her, after reading some report from the Order. It was so quiet and peaceful for almost the first time in months. It was the first time Lily had the opportunity to think back about the past without remembering the fact that they were hiding from the wizarding world. Watching her little son sleep in her arms, she began to think of what had happened after she and her friends had left their magical years at Hogwarts.

Lily and James had, together, completed the years of Auror training. After the birth of Harry Potter, Lily had become a part time Healer. The couple joined Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix. They were both working tirelessly to end the terrible force of Voldemort. Shortly before Harry's birth, they'd learned of the prophecy that caused them to go into hiding.

Sirius was currently in a serious relationship with Katelin. Allanah had dumped him-quite painfully too- when she realized that he wasn't going to propose to her after the dance.

Sirius, Remus and Peter, also joined the Order of Phoenix. Sirius and Remus had completed Auror training, while Peter claimed to have gone on a journey during those long months. Remus was working full-time for the Order, due to the fact that many weren't willing to hire him. Sirius was an Auror alongside James. Peter claimed he didn't have a job. After being made secret keeper of the Potters, Sirius (as you know), gave Peter the job.

Lily really didn't know why but Peter seemed to be acting oddly these days.

Amy became one of the youngest professors in Hogwarts. She married Remus in the winter after their graduation of Hogwarts. She was murdered during a mission from the Order that took place at the Ministry of Magic.

Jenny had become an Auror along with Lily in the training program. She died, preventing a killing curse being shot at Lily, who was pregnant with Harry.

Lily wiped away the tears that had fallen from her face. It had been four years. So much had happened between then. This still felt so unreal to her. How could her two best friends be gone? She silently cried, trying not to wake up her husband and son. She gave a small sniff. She slightly gave a smile as she saw James fall off the sofa. But his shout of surprise had woken Harry, too. The moment to cry was over.

James saw her tearstained cheeks. "Hey." He said softly. "It's okay to cry." Walking over to her, he soothingly put his hands on her shoulder and gave her a kiss.

She smiled sadly at him as he embraced her. "How could all this have happened during these years?"

"I don't know." James sighed, "It seems like yesterday when you were yelling at me about how you'd rather date the giant squid."

Lily gave a small smile through her tear-glazed eyes. "I know. I wish we could just go back in time and be happy again."

Oddly enough, Harry chose that time to draw attention. Tugging Lily's hair softly, his face split into a wide-toothed grin.

James smiled at his wife and his son. "You know, even after all this, I wouldn't go back in time." He said, ruffling Harry's hair that strongly resembled his own.

"You know what? You're right. I wouldn't change anything for this."She said, softly, looking up at James with her bright emerald eyes.

James put his arms around both Harry and Lily. Lily shut her eyes. She meant what she'd said. She wouldn't trade this for anything.

There was a loud bang and laughter.

James shot up from his position and drew his wand. Lily also stood up, quickly, looking worried. "J-James? Is that…"

Before she finished her sentence, she saw a bright red flash through the window. It was him. The horrible bastard that had made so many lives miserable. In panic and fear, she began to sob.

"Lily… It's ok. It might not be him. It could just be… Sirius. Peter wouldn't betray us.. Don't worry."

Even as he said those words, worry grew in his mind and Lily could see it in his eyes. James, looked at his wife and his son. He didn't cry, but his heart tore apart. He knew this may be the last time he ever saw them. "Lily. It may be Voldemort. It might not be. But if it is, run, okay? Don't wait for me."

Lily's quiet sobs turned into uncontrollable weeping. "No! James! Whatever happens to you! I'll also be there!"

James looked at her, a tear falling from his eye. "Lily…"

He gave her a sad, yet reassuring smile, as he began to opened the door and walked down the hallway. Without turning back, he went down to meet the intruder.

Lily, trying to calm herself, waited quietly. Harry gave a soft wail that didn't sound familiar. Lily frowned through her tears, as she tried to comprehend. Did he mean danger?

The answer to that was given as there was a loud bang. Lily jumped up in fright and began to breathe hard.

"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

Lily's face paled, as she heard James' voice. She knew there was a strong chance that it was Voldemort, but she had been living through the minute, trying to convince herself that it was not.

The tears that had stopped fell again. She had to act fast. She had to seal the door. Where was her wand? Rushing through the room, she found nothing.

There was a loud crash, followed by a triumphant cackle. There were hard footsteps approaching the room. Lily gave a gasp of fear, mingled with pain of losing James. But she couldn't mourn now. She had to protect Harry. She held Harry tighter as the door opened.

And she awaited her fate.

As the green flash sped at her, she stared into Harry's face. She met his eyes that looked like her very own. She saw James' features. She thought of James. She thought of love.

She felt one last tear slide down her cheek, that dropped onto Harry's forehead.

Then she felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N:****Well. That was it.**

**I think I might use the last scene on another fanfic haha.**

**Anyway, I know the majority of the readers who supported me with this story won't remember this or care anymore to read this final chapter, but there you go. I promised an epilogue.**

**I thank everyone who reviewed and supported me with this story. I felt joy every time I saw a review mail in my inbox.**

**Well, this is it. I still feel sad, somehow, though I was done with the story a year ago.**

**Well, I'll go back to happy mode now and eat chocolate haha. I'm tired and I'm very hyper…**


End file.
